Haunted
by vampirelover1645
Summary: Bella   her team of paranormal investigators, investigate the infamous Voltera institution 4 the criminally insane when things get deadly who will make it out alive at sunrise. Who will live & who will die the choice is yours! houseonhaunted hill inspired
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story tell me what you think and if you think that I should carry on with it?

* * *

Prologue:

Thursday morning 5th February 2009; the date that my paranormal group got an email about an old infamous asylum on the coast of LA. 12 months later we investigated. 8 people went into the asylum 3 of us barely escaped with our lives. This is our story.


	2. Chapter 2  AN

**A/N**

**I don't like to do A/Ns but this is important for the story so please read. **

**FOR THIS STORY I WANT TO TRY SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT. I AM GOING TO PUT THE FIRST 13 CHAPTERS UP OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS, BUT ALONG SIDE THAT THERE IS GOING TO BE A POLL RUNNING. THIS IS SO THAT YOU CAN CHOSE THE ENDING WHICH MEANS YOU GET TO CHOOSE WHICH TWO CHARACTERS ALONG SIDE BELLA ARE GOING TO MAKE IT OUT OF 'VOLTERA INSTITUTION FOR THE CRIMINALLY INSANE.' SO PLEASE VOTE SO THAT YOU GET THE ENDING THAT YOU WANT. **

**LOVE VAMPIRE LOVER XXX**


	3. Chapter 3 The Beginning

i do not own anything.

**Hello my lovelies, here is the first chapter to my new story the poll will be up and running in the next couple of days and so will the next 5 chapter. So watch this space :)**

CHAPTER 1 February 5th 2009

BPOV

*Ring, ring, ring, ring* I rolled over to shut up the bloody annoying ringing. I slammed my hand down on the alarm but it did not stop the ringing so I knew that it was my phone. I rolled out of my nice warm bed which I had only been in for the past 3 hours.

I found my phone buried beneath the pile of clothes which I stripped off while half asleep when I stumbled into my flat early this morning.

"Whoa you want?" I mumbled still half a sleep into the receiver. I was greeted by the overly chipper voice of my best friend Alice Cullen.

"Well someone is cheerful with morning." She said, I was guessing that she had not been to sleep yet well especially with the amount of coffee she had drunk. I felt sorry for her boyfriend Jasper.

"Alice I have had 2 and ½ hours sleep, it's ….." I turned to look at the digital display on the clock on my bedside table. 9 am. "It is 9 am and we have just come off a 12 hour investigation I want to sleep unlike you I had not filled my tank with coffee. Put all that energy to good use and make Jasper some breakfast he has to go to work soon yes?" I asked getting pissed off with her.

"Well if you are going to be like that Bella then I won't tell you about the amazing email that I have just received." She said I could hear the annoyance in her voice. I rolled my eyes at her. All I wanted to do was go back to sleep. My bed was calling my name and I needed my sleep seeing as me, Emmett our camera and tech guru and Jacob who is another investigator would be sat in a cramped room in our headquarters for the next couple of days going over all the evidence we collected from our 2 night investigation of 'Waverly Hills Sanatorium'.

"Alice I will be in the office later today ok, I am going to be looking over the evidence." I told her sighing as I knew she would not want to have to wait that long.

"Ok I will let you go back to bed, as I know you are a bitch when you don't get your beauty sleep." She laughed hanging up the phone. I huffed and through my phone back on the pile of discarded clothes. I flopped down on the bed and fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

What seemed like only minutes later I was awoken from my sleep by a rhythmic banging which seemed to be getting louder? Then I heard the lock click and the door to my bedroom opening.

"BELLA BEAR TIME TO WAKE UP!" The voice of Emmett boomed through my skull. I curled up into a tight ball and pulled the pillow over my head. "NO Bells, it is time to get up. We have evidence to go over." He said as he pulled the quilt away from my body. I screamed as I was dressed in only a pair of boy shorts.

"EMMETT YOU DIPSHIT GIVE ME BACK MY COVER AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" I screamed at him as I tried to cover myself up.

He laughed but did not make any move to leave, I through him a dirty look. He was not going to leave till I got myself up and in the shower. "Dirty perv." I mumbled under my breath as I made my way towards my bathroom. I heard his booming laughter as I slammed the bathroom door shut. I jumped in the shower and started to scrub off the grim that had built up on my body over the last couple of days of traveling and investigating.

"Bella hurry up Edward and Jacob are waiting in the truck." Emmett said through the door. I turned off the water and dried myself off. I brushed my teeth taking as much time as I can just to piss the guys off. I heard him sigh with boredom and leave. I let out a sigh of relief. The guys did not understand privacy very well, but I don't think it helps much when there are only 2 girls in our group.

I left the bathroom and ran into the safety of my bedroom, dropping the towel on the floor and throwing open my closet doors and pulling out the first thing my hands touched which happened to be a pair of yoga pants and one of my ex's overly large t-shirts. Pulling my wet hair into very messy ponytail. Being around guys all the time had turned me into one much to Alice's horror.

I ran out of my apartment checking to make sure I had my phone, IPOD, keys and wallet. Trying at the same time making sure I did not fall flat on my face as I ran to meet the boys. Jacob and Edward both arguing with each other over something stupid like usual. But when they saw me they both stopped and dropped their heads in embarrassment. I jumped into the back with Edward who placed his hand on my knee, I smiled at him, our flirting gave us something to do when things were boring.

"So Emmett I don't think Rosalie will like to be told that you have seen me in my knickers." I said tapping him on the shoulder. As he pealed out of the car park. We all laughed as Emmett turned bright red.

15 minutes later we pulled up outside of our headquarters. Emmett and Jacob raced inside leaving me and Edward to grab the equipment out of the trunk. I was bent over the back seat, ass in the air trying to grab a runaway flash light. Edward grabbed my ass making me jump.

"Edward will you behaviour yourself, otherwise I am going to tell Esme you are not acting like the gentleman I know she brought you up to be." I told him taking his hand.

He pouted at me like a small child. "Well if you would be my lady, I would show you how much of a gentleman I can be." He said picking up a couple of the bags. I turned to him while picking up the remaining ones.

"Well I told you, I will be our lady if you are willing to leave. Not that I want you to because you are a brilliant investigator." I said winking at him as I entered the front door and headed to my office. I smiled, Edward had been asking me out since high school, but as of 6 months ago I had been seeing someone. (They will not be named as just thinking about him makes me want to kill) but me and Alice had a strong no dating policy within the group. Myself and Edward were the only ones who were not seeing anyone and we both liked each other (well we more than liked each other Edward had been in love with me since high school). I looked over the files that were littered over my desk, but gave up knowing that we need to start going over evidence.

I joined the guys in the computer room, Emmett and Jacob were already there stuffing their faces with doughnuts and coffee. My mug appeared in front of my face making me jump slightly.

"Thank you Edward, I hope you are going to be helping us go over evidence?" I asked him as I took my seat next to Jacob.

"I am sorry love, but dad needs my help at the hospital this evening and I promised mom I would drop by, on my way there as well." He told me, he smiled slightly as he saw the disappointment flash across my face.

"Tell, Esme that I will drop by sometime this week." I told him as he made his way out.

Over the next couple of hours the 3 of us sat going over video and audio evidence. Our notepads were filling with the numbers of all the evidence we were getting, amazing EVPs (Electronic voice phenomena) and some very good photos of shadow figures.

My ass had started to go numb, so I stretched my limbs and glanced quickly at the clock 12 am, 6 hours, we had been sat looking at the screens. I nudged Jacob in the ribs which made him jump, I pointed at the clock and he groaned.

"How about we go and get something to eat guys, I think we have done a good job, we should pick this back up tomorrow. Hopefully get Alice involved." I told them. As them both yawned and stretched. "I need to go grab my stuff from the office, will meet you at the car." I told them as they started gathering their stuff together; they nodded as they shuffled tiredly to the car.

I entered my office and noticed that my computer screen was switched on. I picked up my stuff and turned off the computer not thinking much of it. I locked up and found that I was going to be driving as Emmett was crashed out in the back seat. I shook my head at him.

"Home?"

"Home." Jacob groaned from next to me.

I pulled up outside of Emmett's place, dropping Rose a quick text, hoping that she would still be up and able to give us a hand dragging her half-awake boyfriend to bed. Not long after the message sent Rose was stood in the door way wrapped up in her dressing gown.

"Sorry if I woke you up Rose, but Emmett has pretty much passed out on the back seat and thought we would help you drag him to bed." I laughed as I got out of the car. Rose did not look impressed at all. Jacob dragged Emmett out of the car and we both hooked his arms over our necks. Rose held the doors open for us as we dragged Emmett's fat ass up the stairs and into bed.

"Thanks guys, I have not seen him this tired since you all started." Rose said showing us to the door.

"We lost track of time, as we had so much good evidence." I told her giving her a quick hug.

"Don't worry about it, what time do you want him tomorrow?" She asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry tell him to roll in mid afternoonish. When are you off I think me and Alice need an afternoon away from the cavemen." I said to her, giving her a you - have – some – explaining – to – do look. She shrugged her shoulders and waved us off.

Next stop was Jacob place; he lived just round the corner from me so it was not too bad. After saying goodnight I heard back to my place. I parked up and lazily made my way to my apartment. When I got to my front door I noticed some papers sticking out off under the door.

After I switched on the light I noticed that it was a file and a note. I picked it up and saw that it was written in Edward's elegant script.

Bella,

Alice wanted me to drop this off to you, as she was at moms when I arrived. She wants to know what you think of this place. And she says she knows that it would be a good place to investigate.

Your gentleman x

I laughed at the note. Opening the file, the name was what struck me. 'Voltera Institution for the criminally insane.' I had heard of this place. It was not a safe place for anyone. About 10 years ago a group of people were murdered, with only 2 people escaping. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent Alice a text.

Alice I have received your file and it is a no. Not safe if you are in tomorrow come and talk to me. –B x

I sent it and did not receive a reply as it was late; I stripped down and crawled under my covers. Then fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4 First Contact

i dont own anything

**A/N - Hello my lovilies thought you would like to know that the POLL is up so start voting. :)**

CHAPTER 2 February 6th 2009

BPOV

I woke up around eleven the next morning, I lay looking up at the ceiling not wanting to get out of bed. But at the same time knowing that I needed to be in the office so that I could start looking at the remaining evidence and go over some of the case that have come through to us.

I rolled out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to make myself something to eat. I filled the kettle and popped a bugle into the toaster. I wondered back into my room to dress and check my phone for any messages. And messages there where ten texts, I flipped through them to see who they were from nine from Alice and one from Edward. I pulled on sweats and a vest top. I made my way back to the kitchen to finish up making my breakfast. I pulled my flask out from under the sink and made myself a large coffee. My bagel popped up from the toaster I spread cream cheese over both sides. I filled a small bag up with my things then headed down to the truck. I sent Jacob and Emmett a text asking if they wanted as lift in, but I only got a reply from Jacob, I jumped into the cab and started the engine. I pulled out of my space and drove the short time to Jacob's place which he shared with his girlfriend Reneseme who was a really sweet girl. I beeped the horn a couple of times to let him know I have arrived; he came running out the front door.

He dove into the back seat of the truck with a scared look his face.

"Drive, drive." He calls out to me I turned and looked at him.

"What have you done this time Jacob Black?" I asked as reversed out of the parking lot. He said nothing for a good 5 minutes. "You had better tell me what you did or I am taking you back." I threaten. He leaned forward between the front seats giving me his famous shit eating grin.

"Nessie want to start a family and get married and she brought it all up this morning she is twenty-two, but don't get me wrong Bella that girl is my soul mate and I love her but I like the way things are." He told me and I agreed with him even if I was still with my ex I would not want to marry him. But Jacob and Nessie were soul mates just like Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice. So I could not see why he would not want to settle down with her.

"So you did a runner. Smooth going there cowboy." I said glancing at him in the review mirror. We stayed in silence till we pulled up outside of our building. We were greeted by Edward and Alice. Alice did not look impressed at all.

As soon as I closed the door she jumped me asking a million questions at once. I roll my eyes at her and looked at the boys for some help but they had stolen my keys and were already inside. I pushed her off of me and held her small frame at arm's length. And look at her like a mother scolding a small child.

"Alice, calm down, 1 question at a time please." I said her as I indicated towards the door. She stayed quiet till we got to my office, I closed the door and she was off again. I held my hand in front of her mouth to shut her up, but quickly let go when she licked my palm. I rubbed my hand on my trouser leg to dry it off.

"Alice, that was so gross." I said not looking impressed as I took my seat, I picked up the top file and started looking at what the reports were for the haunting.

"So are you going to tell me why we can't go and investigate Voltera?" She asked while drumming her fingers against the table top. She knew this pissed me. I sighed and booted up my computer.

"Alice, the place is not safe, do you not remember that case about ten years ago that party that got butchered with only two people getting out alive. Their story is enough for me to say no." She looked pissed off with me.

"Bella, it is a group decision and you have been out voted." I looked at her in pure shock. She went behind my back and had everyone vote great. "But don't worry, your love boy voted with you, he said something about it not being safe. But just think what it could mean if we come back with evidence to prove that the murders were supernatural." She said starting to get a little over excited. Because she thought that would change my mind about the whole thing. Which I was Alice has a very good way of getting people to do what she wanted.

"Alice, let me look over the file and I will think about it, we have a lot of other cases which need our attention." I told her which for her was a yes she jumped up and down like a small child who has been given way too much sugar. "But if and that is a big IF I agree we are going to need more people. Ok?" I told her making sure that she understood.

There was a knock at the door and Edward pocked his head round. Alice took this as her queue to leave. I indicated for Edward to come in and have a seat. We looked at each other for a moment before he picked up one of the case files.

"So … what can I help you with Edward?" I asked getting bored with the file that I was reading.

"Um I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday." I looked at him knowing exactly where this conversation was going. I shook my head not wanting to have this conversation at all.

"Edward, stop we are not even going to go there." I said trying to sound as calm as possible. No matter what my feelings were for Edward he was a brilliant investigator. "What file you got there, you seem to be very interested in it." I asked trying to change the subject. He handed over the file; it was for a large family home in New Jersey which had reports of shadow figures, audial and reports of an intelligent haunting.

"This could be a good case. I'll give them a ring and see what we can set up. Don't even think about leaving. I will talk to Alice about the no dating because you know that I have feelings for you as well." I told him, and a smile spread across his face. Leaning across my desk he pecked me on the lips. "Hey I said that I would speak to Alice you know what your sister is like." I told him but I was not going to lie I did enjoy kissing Edward it made me feel like a teenager again.

"Ok, but if I have to I will kill my sister." He laughed. "I better go and finish looking over the evidence." I said standing up I knew that we needed to get it finished so we can send what we find back to them. I hope you are helping today coz I don't think Emmett has rocked up yet." Edward nodded his head as we headed towards the analysis room. Jacob was already sat in front of one of the computers footage running and headphones in. He did not hear us come in so when I took my seat next to him Jacob jumped feet. This had me and Edward both on the floor laughing. Who would have thought a guy who likes to chase after ghosts would get freaked out by someone who stood at 5, 5".

"Jacob, I think you are in the wrong line of work." I said when I could finally breathe again.

"Ha, ha very fucking funny Bella. Who would have thought a clumsy little thing like you would be chasing ghosts instead of following in your mother's footsteps and become a primary school teacher." He said in a gruff pissed off voice.

I punched him in the arm, which coursed some of my bones to crack. I screamed out in pain, Edward caught my hand gently. Lucky for me as well as the rest of the team, Edward was a paramedic and a very good one at that.

He quickly checked my hand and wrapped a bandage and told me it was only bruised as little and that it will be fine. After I was all bandaged up we started looking over the evidence.

I was sat listening to the EVPs I came across one which scared me half to death. The voice was deep and menacing it said – 8 to 3 you choose who lives. Bella.

I had never heard anything like it before, I let Jacob and Edward take a listen and they are both as frightened as I was. But known us could work out what it means. And why was this aimed at me and 8 of what?

A little after five that evening we had finished up with all the evidence, I went back to my office to find a number of files were on the floor with the Voltera file placed on top.

"Alice." I mumbled as I bent over to pick up the files. A cold wind whips past me then disappeared. I shook off the feeling. Picking up the phone I dialled the number that was on the file for the New Jersey case, the phone went static and I could hear gargling and growling on the other end. Then the voice returned and gave me the same message. – 8 to 3 you choose who lives.


	5. Chapter 5 a ghost's vaccation

I don't own anything

CHAPTER 3 February 6th 2009

BPOV

After I heard the voice on the end of the phone, I screamed and ran out of my office. Running fall pelt into Alice knocking her on to the floor.

"Bella, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She said pushing me off of her.

"Alice, I think there was something in my office and communicating with me down the phone." I said standing up on shaky legs. She looked at me like I was a complete idiot. I was thinking way too much about this.

"I think I just scared myself." I laughed at myself. "I think I might need some time away from the supernatural."

Alice did not say anything but lead me to the sofa area and sat me down. Standing in front of me she placed her hands on her hips trying to look mad, but the look on her face just made me laugh. This in return made me feel much better.

"Well I think you should take some time off. If you tell me what cases are top priorities me and the guys will have it covered." She told me.

"Alice, have I ever told you how much I love you." I said standing up to give her a hug. Alice was more than my best friend she was my sister.

"I think you have told me once or twice but I would not let Jasper know because he might get a little jealous." She laughed at this. That was the moment that Emmett decided that he wanted to wonder on in.

"Wow, wow, wow what the hell is going on here, I hope that Jasper knows that you are now batting for the other side." He said rather loudly, with a huge idiotic grin spread across his face. We both broke from our hug and went over to Emmett and at the same time hit him round the head. "Ow, I think you two have been spending way too much time with Rose." He moaned, while rubbing the spots on his head where we had smacked him.

"Well it is your own fault for saying stupid bloody things and for being late." I said to him going back to my place on the sofa. He smiled at me trying to make me feel sorry for him.

"I am sorry Bella, but Rose said that I could come in any time mid-afternoon." I looked down at my phone to check the time. I shook my head seeing that it was now nearly half past 6. I turn my blackberry around to show him what the time was and he looks at me sheepishly. "Sorry Bella." He said again. Hanging his head in shame like a small child.

"Well it is a good thing that this is not a business because I would have fired your ass years ago." I said laughing which they both joined in with.

"Bella, you would not have been able to fire my brother even if this was a business coz you know how much pull my daddy has." Alice said fluttering her long eyelashes at me. This coursed another round of laughter. Once we were all breathing like human beings again I turned to look at Emmett.

"Why did you even bother coming in this late dude anyway?" I asked while running my fingers through my long brown hair. He shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that I would come and a make a start on some new equipment, had this really good idea for a way to get spirits to talk to us without using digital recorders. I am calling the radio spirit box." Emmett was the one behind a lot of new equipment that we use while out on an investigation, seven out of ten times he gets it spot on but there are some of his experiments that would work better in a kitchen than hunting ghosts.

"Ok Emmett well we will let you get to work, I am off home and I will see you guys in a couple of weeks." I said standing and heading back in the direction of my office. In my speeding get way I forgot my keys. I picked up the case files that I thought were the most important for the guys to go and investigate while I am way.

I close the door and lock it turning around and walking into Edward. "Taking work home with you?" He asks steading my while I tried to regain my balance.

"No, Alice has ordered me to take some time off as I am starting to scar myself. So these…" I indicated to the files. "I am leaving in your capable hands." I said with a smile.

"Your taking time off, how long you going for?" He asked a sad expression on his face. I placed my free hand on his arm and rubbed it in a soothing fashion. The contact made us both feel a little better.

"I am not going for long two weeks at the most." I said with a small smile. Edward got a cheeky glint in his eye. 'Oh no what was he planning?'

"Well seeing as you are not going to be part of the group for a couple of weeks, would dinner this evening be out of the question?" He asked me.

That sneaky bastered, but very well played. I looked at him for a moment. How could I say no to the sexy Edward Cullen?

"Ok but you are coming to mine and I am paying Chinese or pizza?" I asked him as we made our down the hallway to the sofa room, where Alice was sat drinking a cup of coffee. I placed the files in front of her.

"These are the cases, but I think while I am away you should looking for some more people. Three should do it round the team of evenly. And I want to see the files of the people you choose." I told her before taking Edwards hand and leading him out to his car.

Edward drove a silver Volvo, a present from his parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen when he had qualified as a paramedic straight after high school. (Edward and the other Cullen children are brain boxes) he loved this car more than anything, once Emmett thought it would be a good idea to steal it and pimp it out. Painting it bright pink and adding glitter and rhinestones to the inside, all I can say about it is, that it was so funny to see at first but Edward flipped out big time me and Alice thought that Edward was going to kill Emmett. (Literally kill him then chop him into tiny pieces and feed him to some dogs.) So no one dared to touch it again. Not even me unless like today he offers me a ride.

We pulled up outside of my building. We headed up to my apartment; the pair of us were silent as we made our way up. I pulled out my keys and unlocked my front door. I hear talking from inside the apartment, which makes me stop, I turn to Edward and from the look on his face he had heard it to. I knew that there was no one in my place and Alice and Edward were the only other people who had a spare key.

"Well it looks like you might have yourself a ghost Bella." He laughed as I unlock the door. We moved through the darkness down the little corridor into the kitchen. I moved to the fridge and opened it taking out a couple of beers. We stood in the dark kitchen for a few moments just listening to hear if the conversation would start again? But nothing it was quiet. So Edward turned the lights on.

We moved to the living room, while looking over take out menus, we decided on pizza. I went to get more beers while Edward called in the pizza order. Turning the telly on so that we could find a movie or something to watch. 'Paranormal Activity' was on. So I left it on for a laugh.

The pizza arrived not long after that. We sent the rest of the evening laughing at ghost movies and drinking beer. By about midnight we were both pretty drunk. I knew that Edward was in no shape to drive home so I offered my sofa to him.

Waking up the next morning, my head was throbbing and my mouth was dry as the fucking Sahara desert. I moaned as I rolled out of bed and shuffled my way to the kitchen to fill a tall glass with ice cold water. I downed the pint in one then refilled the glass. I turned and saw Edward still fast asleep on the sofa, his long legs hanging over the edge and the quilt was crumpled on the floor. He looked so peaceful, much like a child. I bent over and gently kissed Edwards parted lips. He tasted like caramel. When I lifted my head Edward was staring at me.

"Well that is a nice way to wake up." He mussed pulling me down on top of him, I giggled like a school girl.

"Edward, you need to let me up, because you need to go home. Don't you have to work today?" I asked him pushing on his chest but he grips me closer to his body.

"Yes, my shift starts at seven this evening, so I don't have to go anywhere for a little while." He said a smug smile across his face. I managed to slap his chest because I could see what he was thinking.

"And I thought Emmett had a dirty mind." I said winking at him; I could feel him running his hands up my legs. I felt this was the perfect time to jump off him.

"I don't think so, get your ass up I am going to make breakfast pancakes." He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I laughed and made a start on breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the parents

I don't own anything.

Chapter 4 October 2009

BPOV

I had gone back to investigating, but the case load had been small so there was not much for us all to do, so Jacob, Emmett and Edward all took on more hours at their day jobs while me and Alice spent a lot of our time with Rose, who told us that she was going to be a mummy. We were all over the moon Emmett was like a kid in a candy store.

Also Jasper had asked Alice to marry him, so in true Alice fashion we spent our time organizing her wedding.

The Voltera case had been pushed to the backs of every one's minds and so had everything that had been happening to me as well.

With the small load of cases we did not need to find more people. But it was getting to the point where I was getting bored and itching to go out and find somewhere to investigate, like we did when we were teenagers.

Things between me and Edward had grown a little we were spending more evenings together which Alice was so happy about which surprised the pair of us. (She had turned round to us the day that I came off my leave and told us that it was about time and that she had seen it happening since we were in high school.)

As the month went on our case load did pick up and we were all brought back together. This seemed to make us all happier. Emmett's spirit box had been an amazing piece of equipment and we have been using it on a large number of our investigations and we have gotten some brilliant things from it.

One night I was at the office looking over some new cases when I heard some rustling from outside in the hallway.

"Bells…" Alice called to me cheerfully from the back room of the building. I looked up from what I was doing.

"Yes Ali, what do you want?" I shouted back to her. I saw the door handle start to rattle. I got up from behind my desk and walked towards the door. Pulling it open I saw that nobody was there. "Alice?" I shouted again. But I got no reply. I shrugged and went back to what I was doing. 'I'm going crazy.' I thought to myself.

"Bella" Alice called to me again. I looked back out the door. All the lights were out apart from mine and hallway light. I looked over to the clock and it was nearly 9pm.

"Wow I am really losing the plot here." I said out loud. I finished up what I was doing and grabbed my stuff and locked up. All the time getting this chilling filling down my spine that I was being watched. I jumped in behind the wheel, pulling out my phone I sent Edward and Alice a quick text.

'Alice, I think I am losing my mind – B x'

'Hey sexy, have you eaten this evening? – B x'

I drove back to my apartment the feeling of being watched still hung over me. But to my surprise I saw the familiar shiny silver Volvo parked up outside. A huge smile spread across my face. I jumped out of my truck and all but ran to my front door. I slowed down when I saw Edward sat on my door step.

"Hey beautiful." He said standing up. He looked tired as he stood before me.

"Hey, you are looking tired. Hope you have not been waiting here long." I said while I pulled out my keys. He followed me inside, I wandered into the kitchen while I heard him slumped down on my sofa.

"Long day?" I asked while I went to join him.

"Yeh it was, but am looking forward to our next investigation." He said tiredly. I looked over to him. Wishing that all my friends did not have to work other jobs and concentrate on our passions. But like so many things life was not fair and the others had bills to pay and did not have wealthy parents like me, Alice and Edward. Although Edward does like his job as a paramedic.

"Well I am still trying to find a good case. That is why I am late. Talking of the office, those weird things have started to happen again." I told him handing him the beer that I had brought in from the kitchen.

"Thanks, what weird stuff?" He asked looking at me a little confused.

"You know just after Alice gave me the file on Voltera institution, I got this EVP with a message for me, and then I got the same message in a phone call, then there was the talking in here that night. Well this evening while I was in the office the handle to my office started rattling and I swear that I could hear Alice calling my name twice and I get this horrid feeling that something is watching me." He looked at me like I was a crazy person. All though the pair of us have heard crazier stories.

"Well I think something is trying to tell you something sweetheart." He said taking a swig of beer. I laughed at him. The supernatural world trying to tell me something but why?

My phone buzzed in my pocket bringing me out of my mussing. I looked down and saw that Alice had text me.

'Bella, you lost your marbles years ago what are you worried about? – A x' I laughed knowing that my crazy best friend was right.

'Thanks pixie, I thought you were meant to make me feel better. – B x'

'That is what my brother is there for - A x' I through my phone down on the sofa next to me. Edward gave me a funny look.

"Alice is going to die a slow and painful death when I get my hands on her." I said picking up the remote and turning on the television.

"I take it she was not being helpful?" He said with a cocky grin spread across his face. "She told you to come tonight didn't she?" I asked without looking at him.

"Of course she did, she was the one who has been pushing me since high school to ask you out." He laughed before taking a big swig of his beer.

"I think all these strange things have something to do with Valtura Edward. I think we might have to go in." I said to him and I did not try and keep how scared I was out of my voice. He let out a long asigh and nodded slowly.

"Bella, I don't have to tell you how dangers this could be especially after the stories I have heard of the place. No paranormal group wants to go in there and I have spoken to a hell of a lot of sensitive's and they all say the same thing that there is something really dark dwelling in there." I looked at him.

I knew all of this already this is the main reason I did not want to go in the in the first place but my gut was telling me that all the supernatural things that had been happening to me had something to do with the asylum.

"I know this Edward, do you have any idea how Alice came across the asylum anyway?" I asked. I had never asked Alice myself where the information had come from and she never said anything about anyone contacting her about it.

"She found the file in her email account the night that we got back from 'Waverly Hills'." I found this to be highly disturbing. "I think she tried to email the person back, but she said that the email failed to send like the address did not excised. " This was starting to scar me a little now.

"Well I think we should get everyone together tomorrow and talk about this; I think this could be our big case for the New Year." I told him before standing. He grabbed my hand stopping my from going anywhere.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked me seductively.

"I am going to get ready for bed as it is getting late and some of us need their beauty sleep." I said to him as I made my way to my bedroom. I heard his footsteps behind me. "Did I say that you could follow me?" I said over my shoulder and gave Edward a cheeky smile.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck. We stumbled down the corridor and fell down in a heap on to my bed tearing at each other's clothes. Edwards's hands roamed my body while mine found their way under his shirt and ripped it off his back then making quick work of his trousers.

Edward pushed my skirt up round my hips and ripped my knickers off my body and hot steamy sex followed again and again and again and then again in the shower. Before we fell on to me bed soaking wet and wrapped only in towels.

I feel into a deep comfortable dreamless sleep wrapped up in Edward's strong arms.


	7. Chapter 7 dinner invite

I don't own anything.

Chapter 5 October 2009

BPOV

*Ring, ring, ring, ring* I had a suddenly had a sense of de javu. I reached out to slam my alarm clock, but *Ring, ring, ring.* I opened one eye and saw that it was not my phone that was ringing. I rolled over to find that Edward had his arm draped over my naked lower half. I elbowed him in the ribs to wake him up but nothing he was fast asleep. So I re-joined him in the land of nod resting my head against his naked chest.

*Ring, ring, ring.* the ringing continued and it was starting to drive me insane. I groaned as I rolled out of bed and hunted for the phone that was starting to give me the headache. I found Edward's phone tucked in his jean pocket. The called I.D that flashed up on the screen was 'Alice'. Dear lord how was this going to work.

I flipped open his phone and pressed the accept button.

"Hello, Alice." I said as I slipped out of my bedroom.

"_Bella, what are you…. Hang on is Edward there at your place. Did you two finally do the deed after all these years?" _She asked me I could hear that I did not actually have to answer her question.

"What do you want Alice, I was asleep." I said starting to get extremely pissed off with her.

"_Yeh get back to sleeping with my brother." _She said a little too loudly for my liking I heard Jasper laughing in the back ground.

"Bloody hell Alice, will you keep your voice down I don't need the world knowing." I snapped at my best friend.

"_I am sorry B, but I am just glad that you to have finally come to your senses and got with my brother." _She said to me. This made me a little worried although Alice had said that she was glad that Edward and me were getting it together as she likes to put it, had said she was happy I still think that we should not be dating with in the paranormal group.

"But Alice, I still think dating within the group is wrong, but I don't want to ask him to leave. What am I going to do?" I said I could fill tears sting my eyes.

"_You are not going to do anything but go back to bed with my brother, I can't believe I just said that. And we are going to carry on. But I was phoning to tell Edward that mum and dad are arranging a dinner party tomorrow night, can you pass on the message and you are more than welcome to come as his date mum would love to see you." _

Turned back towards my bedroom before answering Alice, I turned the handle and re-entered my room I saw Edward had curled up around my pillow. "I will pass on the message Alice, now I am going back to bed will speak to you later." I told her before hanging up on her.

I crawled back into bed, wiggling my way into Edward's arms. He murmured into my hair but started snoring lightly again. But this time I did not drift off into a peaceful sleep. My dreams were filled with blackness but I could hear the pained cries and screams of people. "_Bella, Bella come back to us Bell. 8 become 3."_

"Bella, sweetheart wake up, you need to wake up." I heard Edward say to me in the darkness. I tried to wake up but invisible hands held me in the darkness.

I sat bolt upright nearly head butting Edward. "Wow you scarred me a little there." He told me as I woke up a little more.

"What time is it?" I asked looking round the dark room.

"Um I don't know as you pulled the clock out the wall and you are crushing my phone." I looked down at my hands to see Edward's phone sandwiched between my hands and chest, I looked down at the display and saw that it was nearly one in the afternoon.

"Um it is nearly one, you fancy getting up and getting a late lunch?" I asked giving him a deep kiss. I felt him smile against my lips. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom where another around of hot steamy sex took place.

We did not end up going for brunch, but ended up having ice cream and fruit in bed


	8. Chapter 8 an investigation n the police

Chapter 6 October 2009

Me and Edward arrived at Esme and Carlisle mansion at 8:30 the next evening. Edward was not happy about having to get out of bed and bursting our little bubble, but I knew that both Alice and Esme would hunt us both down.

Edward helped me out of the Volvo and we strolled up to the house. The front door was thrown open by Emmett who had a huge grin on his face.

He led us into the house where we were great by a very heavily pregnant Rose. I hugged my best friend. "You look like you are going to pop any minute Rose." I said standing back. She placed her hand over her stomach.

"I am two week over due and this little monkey is taking the piss he is defiantly Emmett's kid." Rose said sounding extremely pissed off.

"Hey babe that is not very nice." Emmett said walking over to us and kissing Rose on the temple. I smirked at the exchange but did not have another time to say hello to anyone else when a small body smashed into mine from behind.

I fell flat on my face with everyone laughing at me. "Hi Alice." I said more into the carpet than to anything or one else.

"Hey Bella, am so glad you came. So how have you been? Getting plenty of sleep I hope?" Alice said as she helped me up off of the floor.

"Yeah I have a great couple of day's thank you Alice. " I said to her turning to face Edward and taking his hand. Alice just jumped up and down like an idiot who was then joined by Emmett. "You guys are idiots." I said as I made my way over to the kitchen to find Esme and Carlisle.

Esme was stood by the oven stirring something which smelt amazing. Esme was in here early 40s and was beautiful, she was my second mother, she stood at 5, 5" and had stunning caramel coloured hair, she shared Edward's beautiful greens eyes. Her and Carlisle got married straight out of high school, Carlisle went to medical school, at the age of 21 Esme had Emmett 4 years later came Alice and Edward.

Carlisle was a very good looking man with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes and standing at 6,2" he was 3" shorter than Emmett and an inch taller than Edward but it was easy to see where the Cullen kids got there amazing good look from.

"Oh Bella, dear I am so glad that you could join us this evening." Esme said as she wiped her hands on her apron. I went over and gave her a quick hug.

"I am glad that you invited me, what are you up to?" I asked her the only time she asked me to a family dinner was when she was up to something.

"Me, dear what makes you say such things?" She said as she started stirring again.

"Well last time you invited me to a family dinner was when you talked me into letting Emmett join our little group." I said taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"I was going to try and talk you and Edward into going on a date but it seems like I don't have to do that now." She said winking at me. "Now off you go to the dining room with all dinner will be served in 5." She practically pushed me and Carlisle out of the kitchen.

"So Bella dear, how is everything going?" He asked as we made our way to the dining room. He sat down at the head of the table and sat next to him, the others came and joined us moments later with Edward taking his seat next to me. Alice and Jasper opposite us then Rose and Emmett at the other end.

"Everything is going well, we have a good handful of cases to look into over the next couple of months. Oh and Alice before I forget, the Valtera is a yes but we won't do it till after the new year got plenty to keep us busy." I told her as she jumped up and down in her seat. I don't know why I was saying yes to her seeing as I knew how dangerous the place was. Carlisle looked at us both.

"That is the place were that party was murdered?" He asked taking a sip of his wine. I nodded my head to answer.

"Bella, don't worry I have made some calls and I have recruited some extra bodies that investigation." She said with a huge smile on her face. "They will be stopping by the office tomorrow to get started." I nodded I did not really want to meet the new people but it was part of our deal when I took some time off but because it was not need till know Alice had only just started looking into it.

Moments later Esme came out of the kitchen with dinner which likes ever other time I came round here for dinner it was amazing good.

After dinner me and Edward headed out as I had an early start in the morning. Plus Edward was my ride home. We pulled up in front of my building and Edward pulled me towards him. "So do you fancy another fun filled evening." He asked me seductively while kissing my neck. I would have said yes if it was not for the fact that I had to get up in the morning and needed my beauty sleep. So I pushed myself off his body and gave him a quick kiss.

"Sorry love but I need my beauty sleep." I said as I got out the car. He pouted at me which made him look really cute but I was not going to fall for it, I waved at him as I turned and entered my building and wander up to my place.

Entering my dark apartment I felt like I was not alone, but I shrugged it off, it was not the first time I had felt like this in my apartment, over the last couple of months. I did not both to turn on the lights as I made my way blindly towards my bedroom, I stripped off and crawled under the covers and fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 traveling to the mouth of hell

I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 7 November – January 2009/2010.

BPOV

The next couple of months went without much of a problem, Rose had a beautiful baby boy names Robert, so Emmett was spending a little more time at home instead of investigation which we did not mind at all. Our three new investigations were really cool they were had been on a large number of our investigations and had they had gotten some brilliant evidence. Me and Edward were still casual but getting more serious to both Alice's and Esme's delight.

On January 25th we were on an investigation, me, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jacob, Leah, Paul and Sam. We were investigating a beautiful Magnolia Plantation. This was a beautiful place for an investigation.

But my mind was on other things as we were concluding our investigation, I had told the group that we would be going into Voltera on February 5th but I could not shake the feeling that his was a really, really bad idea.

I was brought back to the investigation when me and Alice both turned and looked down the hallways we were in, we could both here footsteps coming up the stairs. I pointed towards the stairs and we both moved quietly pointing our camera towards the top step.

"Hello?" I said. The footsteps stopped just in front of us then nothing. I looked at Alice who was were the same expression as me. "I think we should EVP for a while here see if we get anything." I told her, she pulled out her digital recorder and we started asking questions.

After an hour of hearing nothing on the landing I saw that the sun was starting to come up. I pulled my walkie off my jeans.

"Hey guys I think we should wrap it up know the sun is coming up." I said in to the radio every sent me confirmation and we started to gather all our equipment. After we had packed it all up into the van we were already to crash. So we head back inside the plantation and headed to our room. (I loved doing investigations in hotels and bed and breakfasts because we could get evidence while were sleeping.) I had my DVR camera set up in my room which I was sharing with Alice and Leah.

We all changed into our night wear and crawled into the two beds that were in the room. (Me and Alice shared, it was not the first and it won't be the last time either) Sleep came easy to us all this evening as it had been a long couple of days.

I was woken by something stroking my hair I did not bother opening my eyes instead swatted away whoever was playing with my hair. When I did not hit anything I opened my eyes seeing that it was still light outside I picked up my phone to look at the time 8 am we had only been asleep for two hours. So I rolled over and went back to sleep. The hair pulling started again. I turned over not bothering to opening my eyes but spoke quietly so not to wake the others. I was so glad that I brought a recorded with me.

"Whoever is pulling my hair there are two red lights on the table if you go over to them and speak into them we will be able to hear your voice. Know please I would really like to sleep." After I said this I rolled back over and to my pleasure the hair pulling did not start again.

We all woke up several hours feeling so much better. I turned to Leah and Alice who were both rubbing their eyes. "So ladies are you ready to get to work, I think we got some evidence while we were sleeping." I told them a small smile spreading across my lips; the both looked at me like I was weird but did not ask. Instead they got out of bed and fought over who got the bathroom first. I laughed at them as I gathered some clothes and headed out of our room towards Edward and Emmett's room. I banged on the door then let myself in. Both of them were still fast asleep, I swear the pair of them could sleep through a bomb exposition. I shook my head as I headed towards their bathroom, I left the door open just to scar them when they did wake up stripping off I stepped under the steamy hot spray of the shower.

As I was washing my hair I heard movement coming from the bedroom. "Hey Eddie did you leave the shower on?" I heard Emmett ask groggily.

"No. Emmett what are you talking about?" I heard answer he was still half asleep.

"The bathroom door is open and the shower is on." Emmett answered him. Someone yawned and I heard one of the bed squeak as one of them got out of bed to investigate. I saw Emmett's hand come round the edge of the shower curtain and before he could pull it back I swatted his hand away. He screamed like a little girl.

"Eddie there is a ghost using our shower." He said once he had regained his senses. I could just picture Edward shaking his head at his brother before coming to see what was going on. I knew that this would be a perfect time to scar him as well, so I slowly moved my body closer to the edge of the bath and lifted my leg so that it was balanced on the edge just peeking out of the corner of the curtain so that I was casting a shadow on the wall.

"Emmett go and get the camera there is something in here." I heard him tell his brother I could hear the smile in his voice.

I waited for them both to enter the bathroom and I started to sing badly. Edward pulled the curtain back Emmett again screamed like a little girl. Edward smacked him round the head and told him to leave.

"Can I ask what you are doing in our bathroom Miss Swan?" He asked while he took in my naked body.

"You try sharing a room with two other girls who care too much about their looks. Then tell me you would not do the same as me." I said as I took hold of the shower curtain and pulled it out of his hand. "Hey Emmett, you better get dressed coz we are going out for breakfast in twenty then we have evidence to go over." I shouted as I washed the soap off my body and hair.

I jumped out of the shower and through on my clothes for the day which were a pair of sweats and an oversized t-shirt that feel to just above my knees. I wrapped my wet hair into a bun and left the boys room which was empty Emmett had dragged Edward down to the van.

When I reached my room it was empty the girls must have gone to join the boys. I placed my stuff on the end of the bed and followed suit. Finding Emmett bouncing like a small child in the passenger seat of the van, everyone else had already head off.

I climbed in behind the wheel and looked at Emmett. "Sorry for scary you earlier Emmett, but the girls were fighting over the shower again." I said as I started the car up and headed towards the main road.

"It is cool Bella. I was not expecting to find you in our shower it was a little worrying that we did not hear you come into the room." I laughed at him. I turned on the radio before getting bored with the commercial shit they were playing.

"Emmett, you to where dead to the world, I banged on the door before coming in but you were both snoring away I am amazed that you did not wake everyone up. Hey can you hand the CDs in the glove compartment?" I asked him, he handed me a small collection of mixed CDs. That I had put together a couple of months ago, I put the top one into the stereo and turned the volume up when the song started playing which was 'I love playing with fire, by the Runaways' both of us started to sing along with Joan Jett.

We sand along to five more song till I spotted the other van parked in the Denny's car park. I turned in the parking lot and parked next to the van Emmett had already jumped out of the passenger door and ran into join the other.

I opened the doors and went and sat next to Edward on a table in front of where the other were all crammed together. I gave him a quick kiss as I had been mean this morning in the shower.

"I ordered for you hope you don't mind?" He asked while taking my hand.

"Nope not at all, I am happy as long as they keep the coffee on rolling out to us." I knew that we were all going to need especially since we all had to help with the analysis this time round.

We all ate and chatted about everything that you could possible think of before heading back to the plantation so that we could get started on looking over all the evidence that we had collected the night before.

It was going to be a long day and night seeing as we allowed Alice to have coffee. God help us all.


	10. Chapter 10 first sight

I don't own anything.

CHAPTER 8 TUESDAY 2ND FEBRUARY 2010

After our investigation at Magnolia Plantation we took the week off. Everyone was happy about it the time off.

Alice was busy finishing her wedding plans, Emmett was spending his time with Robert while Rose went back to work at her garage, Jacob was spending some quality time with Nessie. While the others just sat back and relaxed.

While I on the other hand was busy doing research on Voltera, calling the locals to find out anything that could help us. But all that I got was the dial tone whenever I said the name; the only real type of answers I got was when I phoned the police. They told me that they an emergency phone call from the asylum early on 14th June 1999 from a Jane Taylor (who killed herself a year later) and a Felix Benet (who is still alive) I was told that polices offices went in and found no bodies but plenty of blood and several guns with the clips welded shut. One of those offices went missing and was never found. I did ask if it was possible for us to go in and investigate and they said it was highly dangerous especially with the stories that they had heard about the place and that they would get back to me.

So here I sit in my office waiting for the phone call back from LAPD. I look at my phone and see that I have several text messages from both Alice and Edward. I ignored them and went back to waiting and doing research on Voltera and it was not pretty the stuff that I found out.

The things that Dr Aro Voltera did to those poor patience's I can see why they turned on the doctors and killed them all. But that man was a monster, from what people have said before rudely hanging up on me is that the place is pure evil so evil that the devil himself would not step foot in the place. This did not sit well with me at all.

My phone flashed at me again, I picked it up and saw that Edward had yet again text me. (I am not avoiding them per say I just want to think about this case as I knew that we had a lot of preparation to do before we headed down to LA in 3 days' time.) I leant back in my chair and put my feet up on my desk and closed my eyes.

The phone rang making me nearly fall off my chair. I scrambled to rearrange myself before picking up the phone.

I took a quick breath before I started talking. "Hello, this is Bella Swan." I said I heard the familiar voice of the office I had spoken to 2 day before.

"_Hello Miss Swan, it is Office Grigson, we spoke a couple of days' ago_." He said.

"Hi, yes Office Grigson, I hope that I have not been too much trouble for you?" I asked I knew that they had better things to be doing than finding out if we can go into the old asylum.

"_Well I have some good news for you Miss Swan. We would like you to go in and get us some answers about what happened to the Price party and also what happened to our Office as well." _ He told me, I did not know if I should smile at the news.

"Thank you, me and my team will be arriving in a couple of days. We will need someone to come and let us in that evening and to let us out in the morning would be able to get someone to do that?" I asked knowing that it was a long shot nobody wanted to go near this place in the day let alone at night.

"_Sure, I could meet you at the gate the day that you guys arrive, could give me a time to meet you all?" _ He asked in a flirty way. I nearly laughed. I was picturing this guy to be your stereotypical desk cop.

"We will be heading down on 5th should get in around 9pm but we won't be starting any of the investigation till the following day. So if you meet us at Voltera say around 5pm on the 6th outside of the gate of the asylum, you don't mind being on camera do you?" I asked him (we had to ask everyone we interviewed.)

"_That will be fine Miss Swan and no I don't mind being on camera. I shall see on the 6__th__. Goodbye." _

"Yes see you on the 6th goodbye Office Grigson." I said before hanging up. Alice and the others were going to love this, we were in.

I picked up my cell and looked through my messages. Edward thought I was avoiding him and Alice was pissed that I had not been round to help with the final wedding preparations.

I sent both of them the same message. 'Soz not been round hve been doing research and talkin 2 peps bout Voltera u wil all b 2 no we r in, 3 days till we leave. – B X' I pressed send and waited for the phone calls.

Alice was first, I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was jumping up and down.

"OMG I can't believe you did it B, this is so amazing. What time are we leaving on the 5th so that I can start to pack and sort things out with Jasper so he can finish with the wedding preparations?" She shouted in one breath down the phone at me.

"Alice, number one calm the fuck down. Number two we are leaving here at 6 am to get everything loaded into the vans." I told her. I could her doing her little happy dance as Jasper was shouting at her to calm down.

"Ok B I have to go before Jasper locks me in the bedroom again." She laughed. (Last time she got to excited over something Jasper had to lock in their bedroom so that she could knock anything over, she came very close to impaling herself on the coat rack. We are still trying to figure out how?)

"Fine say hi to Jasper for me and I shall speak to you later. Love you Alice." I said hanging up knowing she had not heard me any way. I put my feet up on my desk again and waited for Edwards call. But it never came instead I heard the front door of the office open and close then footsteps leading down to my office. With everything that had been going on over the last couple of month I was a little scarred.

"Bella, are you here?" I heard Edward shout from the hallway.

I got up and walked towards his voice. When he spotted me he broke out into a huge smile and pulled me to him with his free hand when he was close enough to do so. "I am glad that I found you, thought you were avoiding me." He said into my hair.

"Nope not avoiding, do research and I guess I lost track of time. Sorry." I wrapped my arms and around his neck and pulled his face towards me giving him a long overdue kiss.

"Well I think I should start avoiding you, if that is the welcome that I get especially since I brought you coffee and some dinner." He told me taking my hand and leading me back to my office.

We ate, laughed and relaxed just enjoying each other company. If only we really understood what we were getting ourselves into I think our days leading up to our trip to LA would have been spent differently.


	11. Chapter 11 the inmates say hello

I dont own anything.

CHAPTER 9 February 5th 2010

We all met outside the office at 5 am an hour earlier than we originally planned, but no one was really complaining we were all half asleep. Emmett was the last to show but none of us could shout at him as he had brought coffee with him.

"Emmett, you are a fucking life saver. I love you big bro." Edward said hugging Emmett and taking one of the many cups he hand in his hands. I saw Alice reach for one and swatted her hands away.

"Alice, we have already told you before, no coffee unless it is decaf." I scolded making her pout.

"No fair I need a pick me up as well." She said stamping her feet like the stubborn child she is. I looked over to Edward and Emmett and both of them shook their heads.

"Even my own brothers turn on me. This is so unfair." I gave her my 'does this face look bothered' look and waited for the others to collect their coffee leaving only one which I knew was going to be hot chocolate, for Alice.

"Alice, you don't need coffee, you are going to be able sleep as you won't be driving. Sam is going to be driving the Equipment van with Emmett and Jacob. While I will be driving the minivan with you, Edward, Leah and Paul is that ok with everyone?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads and moved towards the two vans. Alice jumped and down called shotgun.

"Little sister I already called shotgun." Edward said opening the back door for everyone else to jump in then did the same for me. Then walked back around to the passenger side and jumped in next to me.

"So what have we got for our musical entertainment today B?" Alice asked from behind me. I turned the stereo on and 'playing with fire' started everyone apart from Edward moaned at my musical choice.

"Well it is a good thing I made a number of compilation CDs then." I told them all. "All of them with a little something for everybody." I reached over Edward and opened the glove compartment. Taking out the home made CDs. I took out the CD that I had been listening to and replaced with the top one from the pile. The first song that came blaring through the speaks was one of Alice's favourite 'Sexy Chick by David Guetta' to say that she needed a pick me up was not true half past 5 in the morning driving out of Forks. Alice was singing along at the top of her lungs.

"Alice, must you sing along to every single song that comes on?" Edward asked while pinching the bridge of his nose. He was starting to get a head ache, and by the looks of it so was everyone else.

"I'm sorry Eddie. Are you starting to get a headache?" She asked placing her tiny hand on his shoulder.

I placed my hand over his and squeezed. "I have some tablets in my back pack." I told him pointing at his feet. He picked up my bag and started to rummage. "God Edward, it is not a black hole, especially since there is not much in there." I told him. The others laughed at us.

"Aha, found them." He told us triumphantly. He popped two pills and took them dry. I turned the stereo down a little so that it would not bother his head to much. "Hey guys why don't you get some sleep, I will radio the others and we will pull in to a layby in about two hours." I told them. I watched as they all settled and got as comfortable as them could. Edward took hold of my hand again.

"I will stay up and make sure you stay awake as well." He told me I shook my head.

"No you should get some sleep as well, seeing as you will be driving after we have stopped." I told him, he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him then turned my attention back to the road while up clipping the walkie from my vizier.

"Hey Sam, we will pull in to a layby in about two hours. You guys ok with that?" I asked them.

"_Yeah that sounds good Bella; radio us when we are ready to stop." He told me. _

"Copy that skipper, over and out." I said placing the walkie back. Everybody was snoring lightly. So I pulled my head pulled my head phones out of my pocket and plugged myself in turning my favourite playlist on shuffle.

two hours later we pulled into the layby, we all went in and got food and more coffee. We all head back on to the road. Edward got behind the wheel while I called shot gun, again Alice was not impressed. I pulled my legs up under me and pushed my seat back into the reclining position. Plugging my head phones back in. Edward took my hand and rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand. I feel asleep straight away.

My dreams were once again plagued by the darkness again the invisible hands holding me down and calling my name. I could feel the hands clawing at my skin, I looked down at my arms red welts started to appear, I started to pull my arms and turn to try and get myself free from the hands.

"Bella, Bella, you need to wake up." I heard Alice's voice calling to me through the darkness. My eyes snapped open and I head butted Alice. I watched as Alice rubbed her head.

"Ow there was no need to attack me." She said standing up, I noticed that we were not moving.

"Sorry Al but your own fault for getting so close." I told her she knew what I was like when I had nightmares.

"Well I not have had to have gotten so close if you were not freaking out." She told me. I shook my head running my hand through my hair (a habit I picked up from Edward) I looked at my phone it was 2 pm.

"Seeing as we have stopped I think it is time someone else drove." I said looking at everyone but Alice because she drove like a manic and we all wanted to get there alive.

"I think it is my turn to drive." Paul said walking past Edward and getting in behind the wheel. I jumped out and let Alice get into my seat me and Edward took their seats. I placed my head on his shoulder and he took both of my hands in his.

"You scarred me." He said kissing the top of my head.

"I'm sorry Edward, the dreams are backs." I said into his shoulder. Which reminded me I pulled the sleeves up on my hoodie red finger shaped welt were all over arms, just were I had seen in my dream. Edward saw them to and looked at bit freaked.

"What the hell, Bella?" He said looking at me. I just shrugged my shoulders, I had no idea what was going on and it was scarring the hell out of me. I gripped Edward's hands a little tighter.

This was just the first of many evil and deadly warning and acts that the Voltera institution for the criminally insane long died inmates had in store for us.


	12. Chapter 12 a blast from the past

CHAPTER 10 February 6th 2010

At 5pm on the 6th February 2010, my team and I drove the winding coastal roads that lead us towards the asylum. Everyone was chatting away like normal, excited to be getting into this infamous asylum.

We pulled up outside the gate and were greeted by a black and white. Office Grigson was sat inside his vehicle but stepped out once he saw us pull in. He walked over to the minivan and I rolled down the window.

"Hi, you must be Bella?" He said offering me his hand.

"Yeah that's me. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." He was nothing like I pictured him, early 30s, short dark hair and little skin. Very well built (Who am I kidding he was sexy).

"I am afraid that we have to walk from here, the road is out." He told us. I nodded and pulled the van over to the side of the road and we all jumped out. Emmett did the same with the equipment van, and we went about unloading all the equipment that would be needed for this investigation. Office Grigson helped us unload and take the suitcases up the long stretch of road up to the asylum.

I and Office Grigson lead the group up to the house; I could tell that he did not really want to be up here with us. I turned to towards him and saw that he was shaking quite violently.

"Are you ok?" I asked just as we turned the corner the asylums looming over us, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as we drew nearer.

"This place just gives the creeps, BIG time." He said stopping at the bottoms of the stairs. I watched as he fished around in his pockets. Next thing he hands me the keys to the place. "Good luck guys I will meet you out here in the morning. Of yeah this place this place has self-lock down which kicks in at about 10pm and won't release again till roughly 6 am or that is what Jane and Felix told us when they were interviewed, and there is also a control room somewhere in the basement." He told me as looked at him in disbelief as he slowly started to walk backwards and ran back down the road.

Emmett came to stand next to me. "What was his rush?" he asked before heading up the stairs to the front door. I just shrugged my shoulders as I went to join him.

I unlocked the door and walked in, the foray was a disaster zone, and there was coloured glass all over the floor and over the long dining table that sat in the middle of the room. Emmett already had his camera out was filming away.

I walked around and entered the bar / social room that was just off the too side again the place was a mess glass everywhere and small trails of what looked like dried blood.

"Hey Emmett, can you come and film in here for a minute?" I said over my shoulder. I noticed that everyone else was stood round jaws on the floor as they got their first glimpse of this place.

Emmett came and joined me and panned the camera around the room before lowering it to his side. "This place is like ubber creepy B." He said before walking over to the bar. I shouted to the others to join us.

"I think this room would be a good place to set up base camp." I said to them, we soon got to setting up all the equipment we had with us. I sent everyone off in groups of two to set up some camera in the upstairs and what we guessed lead to the basement. I sat and watched as all the cameras were set up.

I could not shake the feeling that I was being watched, but it was only me and Alice in base camp.

I picked up my walkie and told everyone to head back. It had only taken us an hour and a half to set everything up. So we still had over an hour to kill before the place went into lock-down.

"Ok everyone, the rules for this evening. No one and I mean NO ONE goes off on their own, Office Grigson told me that the basement is like a maze and that it is extremely unsafe down with the ceiling falling through, walkies must be on at all times. Understood?" I asked everyone nodded their heads and rolled their eyes at the same time. (They did not understand how dangerous this place was going to be. And neither did I at the time) "Ok so teams for this evening, Emmett and Jacob, Edward and Leah, Alice and Sam, which leaves you Paul with me." Everyone went over to their partner for this evening and grabbed their equipment. I went and sat on one of the bar stools and Edward came and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded my head. Edward was the only one in the group who also thought this place was going to be dangerous but we had both been out voted when it came to investigating.

"Yeah, I just have a gut feeling that this night is not going to end well at all." I said while turning to face him. "I can't shake the feeling that Jane and Felix had been right when they said this place was pure evil."

"Bella, nothing is going to happen, I have told you plenty of times that the pair of them killed everybody that night." Alice said coming up behind us. I looked at her, we both knew that spirits could do harm, we had both seen it first-hand. (Two years ago, Emmett was provoking a nutritious ghost that was known for causing some serious damage. He ended up being lifted and thrown against a wall then had his bag scratched to hell.) So I didn't put it pass the trapped souls in this place to be able to do worse than some scratches.

"Alice, you know that I always follow my gut and it is normally 90% right." I said to her, she knew this for a fact as we had been friends for so long. She just huffed and walked over to Sam.

"Just ignore her. I trust your gut when you say that there is something evil here, I can feel it as well." He told me before placing a chaste kiss on my lips. We spent the next hour talking about which team was going where.

We all jumped when we saw metals plates slam down over all the windows and the door. "I think that is our signal to start this lock down." Paul said grabbing his walkie and the thermal camera. I placed our digital record, EMF meter and DRV camera and we headed towards the stairs that lead upstairs, Emmett and Jacob would be watching the monitors while Alice, Sam, Edward and Leah were going to the basement. Before I headed up the stair I ran back and kissed Edward with all I had, he wrapped his arms around and kissed me just as passionately. For some reason this felt like a farewell kiss. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you too, so much that it hurts." He replied before heading after the others.

Paul looked at me funny. "What was that all about boss lady?" He asked from the top of the stairs.

"I have this strange feeling like I am never going to see him again." I told his as I stepped past him and turned on the thermal camera's monitoring screen. Paul just shrugged and turned the thermal on as we headed towards the Doctors and nurses living quarters.


	13. Chapter 13 seperate paths

i dont own anything.

CHAPTER 11 February 6th 2010 9:30 - 12

EPOV

I joined the other at the bottom of the basement stairs and it was safe to say this place was giving me the creep. Leah handed me my camera and we all walked down the first corridor.

"So brother dearest you want to explain what that was all about?" Alice asked me.

"B, has been worried about this lock down, I think she need a little something, something to keep her nerve." Sam said looking at me with butter would not melt in his mouth look.

"I can say that I have no idea what it was all about guys, but it scared me how intense it was. It was like she was saying goodbye to me." I told them.

We eventually came to the split off point Alice and Sam went left and went right.

"See you bitches on the flip side." Sam called over his shoulder.

"Alice, keep safe." I told me sister as she headed after Sam.

"Edward, you worry too much. But I still love you happy hunting guys." She called to us. We both nodded and started off down our chosen corridor.

LPOV

Me and Edward headed towards what I am guessing is the elector shock area. Our cameras pointing into everyone we passed. In one of the shock rooms I could have sworn I saw I person stood beside the table.

"Edward, this was where Marcus Price's wife was killed?" I asked thinking back to the person that I saw.

"Yeah, they say that something dragged her from her room upstairs and strapped her to the table. Why you ask?"

"Coz I think I saw her, and caught her on camera." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"That is cool, but we will have to wait till we go through all the evidence to find out. I think we should go and sit in one of the offices that are round the corner and do EVP." He said leading the way towards the nurses' station.

We were just about to round the corner when I looked down at my DVR screen when I saw as clear as day a full bodied apparition. It was of a young women, about 25 years old dressed in party clothes, which were soaked in blood she was watching us. The look on her face was of pure horror, she opened her mouth to say something to us but no sound came. That was when I saw him Aro Voltera Stood behind her and he lifted his hand around to the front of her throat and drew his scalpel across it.

I screamed, as I watched Edward run towards them both. I looked through my camera again and they were both gone.

"Edward, please tell me that you just saw that?" I said once the horror had past.

"Of course I just fucking saw that. I am going to radio Emmett and tell him what we just saw I hope you had the digi out?" I nodded my head not sure if I could speak again.

APOV

Me and Sam had chosen to check out the cells and also some of the treatment rooms, such as the saturation camber and the hydro pool. As well as the crematorium Sam was not overly pleased with my choice of spots, what can I say I am one of the lead investigators?

What I could not understand was why Bella is so freaked out by this place it is brilliant, I am not impressed with the whole giving Edward a 'goodbye' kiss, there is no way in hell that this house was evil. What I have discovered while hunting for the paranormal is that there is no such thing as evil houses just evil people.

"Hey Al, what do you think is really up with B?" Sam asked me.

"Sam all I can is that she is slowly losing the plot. She is letting the horror stories surrounding this place get to her." I said as I opened the door to the saturation chamber. This was the room that Caisus Blackburn's body was stashed (according to Jane and Felix). His head had been removed and his body had been shoved into the chamber to make it look like Marcus Price had killed him, (which in my opinion he did.)

"So this is the room where Blackburn's body was left?" Sam said as he sat himself down in front of the saturation chambers door. So that he was facing the door we just came through, I went and joined him placing my camera on the floor in front of me.

"Yeah, this is where they said his headless body was. But when the police came in they found no bodies, only blood. I think we stay in here for an hour or so get some EVPS then we can head to the hydro pool room." I said pulling out my digital recorder.

SPOV

We sat doing EVPS for an hour but the room was empty of anything, normally when you walk into a room you can tell if there is any activity, if it is by a feeling, the hairs on the back of your neck and arms stand up or the room is colder than the rest of the place, but I got nothing from this room. So I was glad that we moved towards the hydro room, but again I felt nothing and I knew that Alice was feeling the same.

"So same routine, here for an hour then we can move on then head back to base." She told me as we both sat down on the platform. We sat in silence for a long time till I started to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I pointed my camera towards the water and watched as rippled started to form on the surface. I tapped Alice's shoulder and pointed to what I was looking at.

"OMG that is amazing." She whispered pointing her camera to the same place. But after a couple of moments the movement stopped and the room went deadly still.

"Well I don't think we are going to get better than that. I think we should leave a recorder in here and head towards the crematorium." She said standing up.

The crematorium was the creepiest place that I think I have ever been. It was a huge room with rows of large industrial ovens.

"Alice I don't like it in." I told her as I stood by the entrance way.

"Oh come on you pussy, it is just another room." She said, I watched her through my view finder. There was something very wrong with this room and I knew that we had to leave soon.


	14. Chapter 14 missing pieces

I dont own anything.

A/N - Plz vote on the poll one more chapter to go before i stop posting i need a couple more before i can give you the first death.

CHAPTER 12 6TH February 2010 10:30 – 12

BPOV

It was an hour into our investigation and everything was still and quiet to still and quiet. Me and Paul had been sat in one of the bedrooms, which were on the first floor of the house.

"So much for this place being exciting." Paul said after an hour of quiet and I normally would have agreed but tonight I was thankful for it.

"Don't say things like that." Just as I spoke Emmett voice came through my walkie.

"_Hey B, just had Eddie boy on the radio saying something about seeing Aro Voltera in the basement."_ He told us. I sucked in a breath; this was not good, not good at all.

"Emmett, radio him and tell them to be careful." I said trying to keep my panic under control.

"_You're the boss B Emmett over and out." _ He said.

"B, there is nothing to worry about. Please do not freak out on me." Paul said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head knowing that he was right I could not freak out.

"I think we should move on to the next room, we are not getting anything in here." I said standing up. But before we got to the door my radio crackled. I took it off my belt and radioed Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, did you just try and get through to me?" I asked.

"_No B, why you ask?" _

"Because my walkie, just went static that is all." I said. "Must have knocked it when I stood up?" I told him.

"_Ok B." _ We left the first room and started towards the next. When we were half way down the corridor the temperature plummeted making us both shiver uncontrollably.

"Shit it is so cold." Paul said panning the thermal camera round I saw that he stopped and was pointing towards where we just came from. I looked down at the view finder and saw that there was a shadow person stood at the end of the corridor. I could make out the head and the body. I looked up and pointed my DVR camera and I could see it through my own view finder. It was a man, looking and pointing at us. I looked up and saw that I could see him with my own eyes.

PPOV

Starring at this shadow person at the end of the hall way scared my shitless, I had never seen one so clearly before, but what scared me the most was the fact that he was pointing at us.

We watched as he disappeared, I turned and looked at Bella, and I could tell that she was scared. When all of a sudden this huge heavy gust of cold air blasted in our faces and a voice told us to run. And we did right into the closet room. I slammed the door shut and stood with my back to it before sliding down it. I watched Bella pass back and forth in front of me, mumbling something under her breath. This sounded like 'OMG we are all going to die.'

"Bella, calm down you are not helping at all." I snapped at her. She stood so still in the middle of the room that I had trouble seeing her without the camera.

"I am sorry Paul, I did not mean to freak like that." She said I could see that she was shaking badly so I stood up and went over to her pulling her into a hug.

"Come on B, you have been in scarier places than this." I told her knowing that it was true.

"Paul, you don't understand this place is evil. And I don't think that we are going to be alive in the morning when the door opens again." She said tears staining her face. I took her towards the bed and sat her down then wrapped my arm round her shoulders.

I know I have only been working with B and the others for a couple of months, but I knew that nothing scarred Bella, she was normally the one running after everything that goes bump in the night so for her to be sat her crying means that this was bad.

EMPOV

Me and Jacob had been sat in front of the monitors for way to long and I was starting to get bored. So I got up and went over to the bar and started going through everything that was on the shelves to see if there was anything interesting. That was when I came across a bashed up camcorder.

"Hey Jake, dude look what I found." I shouted to him waving the camera over my head. He shook his head at me. I shrugged off his complete uninterested, as I turned the camera on, the screen was all snowy, so I rewound the footage.

What I saw made me feel sick. Whoever owned the camera had dropped as they were being attacked by some unseen person, then her body falls to the floor still twitching as her body is pulled away from the camera.

"Jake dude, this is seriously some fucked up shit man." I said as I went back over to my seat. I popped the memory card out of the camera, and placed it into my laptop. Then I transferred all the memory over and watched the footage that had not been damaged.

Most of the footage was of the drive up here and the interior of the entrance way, we then watched as the glass ceiling feel on top of them, as the guy Felix saved Marcus Prices wife from being impaled by a large shard, then moving on to her making her way into the basement. The footage goes fuzzy once again then it is the footage of her twitching arm.

"Emmett, man that is so nasty who do you think this camera belonged to?" Jacob asked me I racked my brains trying to remember the name of all the people who had been here that night. Then I remembered that I had seen slips of expensive looking card next to the camera. I got up and went back over to the shelf picking up four pieces of paper.

"Um there was Heidi Nework which I am guessing was Jane, then Felix Goodman, James Martin and Jessica Stanley. I am guessing the camera belonged to Jessica." I said putting the invites on the table.

"That would be a reasonable deduction my dear Watson." Jacob said to me. "Edward and Leah are heading back towards us know." He said looking up at me. I nodded my head and went back to me seat.


	15. Chapter 15 the beginning of the end

I dont anything. If you want the next chapters you have to vote. :D

CHAPTER 13 6th February 2010

BPOV

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was now midnight. We should be heading back to base camp. I hard long stopped crying, and know had a headache because of it.

"Paul, I think we should back down stairs know. The other should be back at base camp by now." I told him. I watched him walk over to the door and place his ear up against it.

"Ok I think the hallway is clear." He said to me while opening the door slowly. I turned my flash light on and headed towards the stairs and did my best not to run down them and all the way to base camp.

Rounding the corner into the seating room I quickly discovered that it was empty.

"PAUL." I screamed, but I got no reply. "Fucking great." I said to myself as I sat down and watched the monitors to see if I could see anyone the screens were all showing me empty corridors. I unclipped my radio and with shaky hands brought it to my lips.

"Guys, please answer me if you can hear me." I said my voice shacking uncontrollably. I waited for a few minutes but nobody answered me. "Where are you guys." I said into the quiet.

I tried not to panic as I sat on my own in front of the monitors for nearly an hour, watching the empty corridors. But I was starting to worry about where everyone had disappeared too.

Then I saw movement within the basement. I picked up my radio again. "Please guys answer me."

I studied the cameras for a while not seeing anything, panic starting to boil up through my body. Making my headache worse, I stood up and grabbed my backpack from side of the table and rummaged through trying to find my pain relief but came up empty. "Edward must still have it?" I said to myself while throwing my bag down and putting my head in my hands.

"Stupid, stupid people why the hell don't you listen to me?" I said in a tiny voice the lights were starting to make the pain worse. It felt like someone was sticking pins into eyes.

The pain was just getting worse, and there was still no word from anyone in the team. The house was trying to separate us? I picked up the walkie one more time and called out while looking at the monitors, I saw movement on the upstairs monitor, and Paul was heading back towards base camp.

When he came round the corner he looked scared like he had more than a friendly run in with one of the asylums inmates.

"Paul, what is wrong. What did you see?" I said standing up while the pain in my skull shot down my spine. My knees crumbled under the pain I had to grip hold of the side of the table to get my balance. Paul rushed to my side wrapping his arms me.

"Bella are you ok?" He asked helping me back to me seat.

I waved off him. "I'm fine Paul; tell me where the hell did you run off to, I have been sat down here for over an hour. Did you not understand when I told you no one is to be on their own?" I snapped at him.

"B, listen I was right behind you something grabbed me and pulled me into one of the bedrooms I struggled to get out as I could not hear or see anything. Something was holding me in the dark. When I managed to break free I saw what was holding on to me, it was you, but not you if you get what I mean. She was in a nurse's uniform which was covered in blood and she was burnt badly." He told me, I could see that he was shaken up really badly.

"What the hell is going on here?" I said more to myself than to Paul. Things were getting super weird round here and I did not like the fact that it was pointing to me.

"Well I think it would be a good idea if we tried to get out of here and soon. This place is starting to give me the creeps." Paul said starting to pack up the equipment that was around us. I knew that Paul was right we needed out of here.

What we did not know while we were packing was that Aro and his nurses were walking around the basement right in front of our cameras.


	16. Chapter 16 first to see the doctor

I dont own anthing. Well here it is the first character on the chopping block. I hope you all enjoy.

CHAPTER 14 February 6th 2 a.m.

BPOV

I watched as Paul chucked the wires into the bag, while I tried calling everyone on the walkies, but all I got was static. It was starting to scary me not knowing if any of them were alive or dead. I turned to Paul, who was now staring at me.

"Paul what's wrong, why did you stop packing?" I told him as he started to pack again. We were both shaken up and I did not like it. I knew from experience that the worse things that you could be when on an investigation was scared and shaken up that is how things attack and attach to you.

We got everything packet up and placed them near the front door. We knew that we had to into the basement to find the others before the inmates and doctors could start having their fun with my friends.

* * *

JPOV

After finding that video camera we decided to go and find the others, we needed to tell them what we found and to get them out of the basement and back to basecamp where it was safe. The only problem was that we were lost in this god forsaken maze of a basement.

"I never seen anything as fucked up as this place and dude we have been to some strange as places." Emmett said looking over his shoulder at me. I knew what he meant this place was fucking weird it was unlike any place we had ever been into a number of different asylums and now of them had been this fucked up.

To be honest none of them still had working equipment like this place, which means that one wrong move could mean something bad happening to anyone of us.

"Emmett, this place is more than fucked up; it is downright scary dude I think we should head back upstairs I think it would be safer." I told him, I was about ready to turn round and run back upstairs.

"Jacob we can't just run away coz this place is freaky plus we have to find the others know Alice and Sam should be down here somewhere, she said they would be down near the hydro pool. Which should be round the next corner?" Emmett said turning the corner.

We found ourselves stood in front of the electro shock rooms. "What the fuck?" Emmett said under his breath, I looked over at him and shook my head this is the last time that I would be following Emmett's directions again.

"Emmett you dipshit, you got us lost in this fucking hell." I said smacking him upside the head. He looked at me sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

He shrugged his shoulders as he walked towards the first door. The steal table that stood before us the lights that are off start to flicker then a woman in a red long nightgown stood in front of us, she was covered in blood. She smiled at us before disappearing and reappearing in front of us. The room goes totally dark, (you could not see your hand in front of your face) I felt a cold hand wrap around my neck, I heard Emmett shouting somewhere behind but his voice was getting further away from me. I tried to shout out but the cold invisible fingers wrapped tighter around my throat. I was thrown against a wall, are stars appeared in front of my eyes. Hands lift me up and I was once against smoothing cold and something was strapped around my wrists, ankles and torso. I tried to struggle but more cold hands held me down before something plastic was pushed in between my teeth.

Next thing I see is the lights flickering on and I see the same woman stood by a lever I screamed at her but my cries were muffled by plastic bit that was in my mouth. I watched as she through the switch blue sparks flow everywhere, the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Then everything went black.

EMPOV

One minute me and Jacob are stood in front of the electro shock room looking at this woman who is covered in blood, the next I am being thrown against a wall, cold hands wrap around my limbs and start dragging my down the pitch black corridor. I kick and screamed out for Jacob but it was no good, as cold hands pushed me into a dark room.

What was strange about the hands and the energy around it was not as evil as the rest of the spirits that seemed to roam in this fucked off great scary house. It felt good, but even then I still could not break from the grip that was holding me in the room stopping me from saving Jacob.

When the lights started flickering I knew that someone was strapped to one of the electro shock table and there was nothing I could to help whoever it was.

I just really hope that it was a ghost relieving it death and not one of my friends. I screamed out as loud as I could when two small warm hands wrapped round my own and pulled me to my feet.

"Emmett, what the fuck is going on, we saw the lights flickering so we ran that was when we heard you screaming are you alright big brother?" Alice asked looking me over.

I pulled my baby sister towards me and hugged her. "Ally, I really have no idea something grabbed me and chucked me in here, I am not sure all I know is that one minute I'm stood next to Jacob then next I'm being held down by something that was really fucking strong." I told them both. "We need to find Jacob then the others and get the hell out of this death trap. I really hate to say this but B was right, this place is bad news." I told them as we headed out the door and into the hallway.

We walked down the corridor with trepidation at what we might find when we turned the corner to the electro shock rooms, it was bathed in darkness, so dark that the three of us had to hold on to each other just to keep upright. I pulled my torch out of my belt and flicked it on, but nothing the battery had been drained.

"Al, check our torch mine aint working." I whispered to her. I felt her move her hands about her pockets she pulled out her tiny torch and flipped the switch the bright beam of her torch lit the hallway up like the 4th July blinding us for a moment.

"Well thank God for energy saving light bulbs." Alice said trying to lighten to tense atmosphere, but it did not work as we moved closer to the electro shock room the stink of burning human flesh filled the air. As soon as the smell hit the back of my lung I felt the bile rise in my throat doubling me over. I saw Alice and Sam reacting the same way all of us trying really hard not to heave our stomachs out of our bodies.

We moved even slower now trying hard not to breath, but the moment out eyes hit the sight that was before us on the table we all emptied out stomachs on to the vermin ridden floor. I was the first to recover, I feebly made my way over to the table lying there strapped to the table was my best friend burnt beyond recognition.

I fell to my knees grabbing his hand as I felt warm wet streaks ran down my cheeks. "Oh my god Jacob, what did they do to you?" I said looking over to my sister, she wore the same expression as me; I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Jacob you idiot what did you do?" Sam said going over to Jacobs's corpse. I watched as he pulled his walkie out of his jeans pocket.

"B, this is Sam, we have a problem. Do you know if there is any way to get that front door fucking open?" I heard him ask into the walkie.

"_What do you mean; tell me what is going on Sam?" _I heard Bella all but shout into her end.

"We need to get the *hiccup* hell out of this *hiccup* basement, like yesterday." Alice said pulling at my hand. My baby sister was right we need to find Edward and Leah, and find a way out of asylum. Before we all ended up like Jacob.


	17. Chapter 17 how much more

i dont own anything.

A/N - Here is the next chapter for you lovely people. So the next character is on the chopping block. I hope you all like.

CHAPTER 15

LPOV

We heard the blood curdling screams coming from somewhere behind us but when we turned around to head back to find out what was going the way we came from was different. I grabbed Edward's arm as we made our way back through the new corridor that stretched out before us like an eerie mouth. As we made our way down the corridor I swear that I saw Bella, stood watching us from one of the cells, but she looked different dressed in an old fashion white dress and she had red smeared over her face.

"Edward, stop a minute." I said grabbing hold of his upper arm. He stopped and looked at me giving me a questioning look. I backed up and looked into the cell and it was empty the old bulb flicked a little and I tried the door to find that it was lock.

"Leah, what are you doing?" He asked me, I looked at him confusion written across my face.

"I swear I just saw B, in here but know the cell is empty and the door looks like it has been rusted shut for years." I said turning to face him. He was now stood next to me looking in through the small viewing window.

"Leah I think you are letting this place get to you; there is nothing there. Now let's go we have to find the others." He said steering me back down the hallway.

We could hear crying and screaming coming from all around us and it sounded like there were people in the cells all around us. The sounds sending shivers down my spine. Edward hand his hand on the small of my back as we turned a corner I felt a weird pins and needles shot up my arms. I was ripped out of Edwards grabs and thrown backwards into darkness. I could hear Edward screaming my name and hear his feet hitting the stone floor as he ran after me.

I tried to scream out for him but a hard cold hand crashed down over my face, crushing down on my bones in my face. My scream was muffled by the invisible hand, I felt metal being wrapped round my ankles I struggled against the entities that were holding me down. After what seemed like forever I felt the coldness lift off my body, but something was telling me that it was not yet safe and that something else, something terrible was about to happen to me.

I legs started to be pulled up into the air, I tried to scream again but the noise got caught in the back of my throat. Tears sprang from my eyes and ran hot and fast down my face. I tried to struggle again but it was not good I was being lifted in the air by my feet, my arms daggled over my head, feeling like dead weights thrashing about one last time as my body was moved across the dark and dirt room, but again it was not use my body felt heavy and dead. I locked eyes with a strange and scary looking apparition that was stood next to a huge vat of some sort.

_Oh my god I am going to die. _My screamed at me and I knew that there was no way that I was going to get out of this with my life. _I can't die like this, this is not fair._ I kept screaming in my head trying to will my voice to work, but nothing not even a tiny whimper.

My body was lifted higher into the air right over the vat; I could see that it is filled with a dark thick liquid. _BLOOD_ my screams at me again. I thrash harder my life depended on it as I did not want to die here in a vat full of blood that was the same size as a small car.

The figures that stood around the vat all start to contort and shake violently the sounds of screaming and menacing laughing were all around me.

Once my body was over the vat I was lowered excoriatingly slowly into the thick red liquid below. My figures were the first to enter the blood it was warm which in itself sent frightening chills down my spine. My movement became more frantic as I tried to lift myself up and away but the more I thrashed the further I was lowered into the blood. My head was dunked violently into the pool and so far in that I was unable to lift myself to breathe the lifesaving oxygen that I needed to live.

My thrashing became slow, as black spot danced before my eyes and my head started to spin as the lack of oxygen to my brain started to take effect. I had no more than maybe a minute left to live as blackness started cloud across my eyes.

I took my last breath my mouth and lungs filled with blood the blackness seeping across my eyes, I gurgled the blood in the back of my throat as more blood ran down my throat then darkness, then nothing.

EPOV

I ran after Leah into the darkness I could hear her screams growing further away from me, I felt the blood pumping through my body as I ran my heart want to burst through my chest. I fell several times as I chased down the invisible entities that had grabbed Leah.

But what I saw in front of me drove me to a skidding halt my beautiful Bella was stood at the end of the corridor, deadly pale and in different clothing from what she was wearing when we came here. Her hair was dishevelled like someone had grabbed hands of it and pulled and she was also wearing make-up which was smeared across her face.

"Bella." I called out to her while I reached my hand to her. She did not come towards me but turn to look down the corridor and she pointed to the room at the end. She then vanished leaving as quickly as she had appeared.

I followed her direction and entered a dark room, where I came face to face with the most horrific sight, dangling over a vat was Leah's still body. I was frozen to the spot, before coming to my senses and running towards her, I pulled her body down and out. She was covered in blood but there was no blood anywhere.

I cradled her lifeless body to my chest, as a loud sob wracked my body. I lifted her body as I stood and started to walk down the corridor I had come from, this time I found my way to a part of the basement which I recognised.

I gently placed Leah's body on the ground as I pulled my radio off my jeans.

"Bella, can you hear me?" I said into the radio. I listened to the static waiting for some sort of reply.

"_Edward what is wrong?" _ She asked me, her voice was filled with worry. How the hell do I tell her that Leah is dead?

"Something has gone wrong. Leah is dead." I told as a rogue tear fell from my eye.

"_What do you mean Leah is dead, Edward where are you. I am coming to get you?" _ She told me in a hurried breath, I could hear the tears in her voice.

"She is dead we got separated by something, I don't know what and I found her dead. I'm near the stairs. What about the others where are they?" I asked I was starting to worry about their safety as well.

"_Last I heard they were near the electro shock rooms. I heard of Sam about ten or so minutes ago." _

"Ok my love stay where you are I am going to come to find the others then we will all come back to base. I promise." I promised her as I switched my radio off. I went to find the others.

I felt Leah's body near the stairs that so that we could gather her body when we came back. I set off at a jog to the electro shock room. I rounded the corner and was greeted by the broken heart faces of my fellow investigators.

Alice ran at me and wrapped her tiny arms around my body and sobbed into my chest. I took her by the shoulders and pushed her away from my body. I looked up at Emmett and saw that he on the verge of tears himself. He just nodded his head towards the electro shock room they were all stood outside of. And that was when I saw it the body of Jacob laying lifeless on the table, blood oozing from his mouth and ears. I fell to my knees still gripping hold of Alice.

"We have to get out of here." I finally managed to say after a few moments of silence I did not know how to tell them that I had Leah's body waiting for us either. I ordered Emmett to carry Jacobs body upstairs with us as I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulders and lead her towards the stairs.

Once we reached them I noted that Leah's body was not where I had left instead there was a fresh trail of blood leading to the far wall, the trail then led up the wall and it seems to disappear into the house.

I all but pushed Alice up the stairs at this point as well as the others we needed to get back to base camp, as soon as possible so that we knew that everyone else was safe.


	18. Chapter 18 the start of the truth

Here is the next chapter my lovelies. I am going to be closing the voting once this chapter has been posted so you are going to have to keep reading to see who is going to make it out of the mad house alive muha muha ha ha XD.

And as always i dont own anything.

CHAPTER 16

PPOV

I watched Bella closely; her eyes were glazed with unshed tears. She had just gotten off the radio with Sam something bad had gone down, in the basement. But Bella just shook her head when I asked her what was going on.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever just watching the monitors, I saw none of the crew and this was starting to make me worry. The crackle of the radio made us both jump. Bella ran to it and scooped it up into her hands.

"_Bella, can you hear me?" _Edward said.

"Edward what is wrong?" Bella asked her voice was laced with worry.

"_Something has gone wrong. Leah is dead." _My head shot up when I heard him say this. No his wrong Leah is fine she was not dead.

"What do you mean Leah is dead, Edward where are you. I am coming to get you?" She said the tears that had glazed her eyes spilt over.

"_She is dead we got separated by something, I don't know what and I found her dead. I'm near the stairs. What about the others where are they?" _

"Last I heard they were near the electro shock rooms. I heard of Sam about ten or so minutes ago."

"_Ok my love stay where you are I am going to come to find the others then we will all come back to base. I promise." _ He told her, she looked like she was about to faint. I ran to her and wrapped my arms round her waist and led her over to the desk and sat her in the chair. I knelt down in front of her and took her hands. She was shacking badly; silent tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Bella look at me, it will be alright we just have to wait for them to come back then we can find out what is going on." I told her, she slowly nodded her head.

She had warned us all before we had come out here that this was the wrong thing to do. And I know knew that Bella was right. I stood up and turned I was going to go down into the basement and find the others.

Bella grabbed my hand and stopped me from moving forward to the basement. I looked back at her and saw that she was distressed.

"Please don't go down there; I don't want to be here on my own." She pleaded the grip that she had on my hand was painful.

"Bella I need to go and find them, they could end up far worse than it already is." I told her as I slipped my hand out of hers and ran towards the stairs.

As I descended the stairs I bumped into Alice, her face was red and tears running down her face, she wrapped her arms around my waist and tried with all her strength to turn me around and pull me back up the stairs.

I saw over her shoulder and saw the other coming up behind her, Emmett was carrying Jacob. I looked at the other faces, they were all devastated.

"What the Hell is going?" I asked as Alice pulled me up the stairs. She just shook her head.

When Bella saw us she ran to us and wrapped her arms around Alice. I looked back and saw that both Edward and Sam were not following us. I walked over to Emmett to check on Jacob and found that he was dead. I grabbed Emmett by the shoulder and directed him away from base camp.

"We can't let Bella see this." I told him, he nodded him head as he followed me out and up the stairs to the first room. I opened the door and pointed him to the bed. I watched as placed the body on the bed and we both all but ran out of the room.

"Dude, please tell me that Bella knows away out of here?" Emmett asked as we quickly made our back down the stairs. But before we made it to the bottom, Bella appeared before us. But it was not Bella, she was dressed similar to the Bella that had held me in the room. This time I could see her better.

I looked over to Emmett and saw that his jaw was on the floor. He reached out his hand, but the entity before us opened her mouth and started moving like she was trying to talk to us. I looked around and saw that there was digital recorder poking out of Emmett's back pocket. I grabbed it and hit the record button.

But several moments later, she disappeared. "Come on dude, we have to get back and check out that recording." I said as I jumped the last couple of stairs and ran back to base camp, were we found Bella and Alice both curled in the big arm chair.

"Guys you need to check out this recording we just got." Emmett said as she plopped his oversized body into one of the chairs in front of the computers. I handed him the recorder and he plugged it in. He pulled up the file and played it.

At first it was very weak, but once he put it through some of the filters so that the sound was a little better.

"Truth ….. Voltera ….. Office … Bella." The voice said. The voice sounded so much like Bella. We all looked at her and she had the same expression as we did. Complete and utter shock.

"That… That was me. What the fuck is going?" She said as she stood up, she started to march towards the basement stairs. I started to follow her before remembering the radio.

"Edward, Sam guys are you there?" I ask.

"_Hey Paul, it's Sam what is going on?" _

"I could ask you the same thing why did you both not come back to camp. No never mind Bella is on her way into the basement, we have just got the weirdest fucking EVP. And she is going down there to find out what is going on?" I told him.

I heard nothing off both of them for a long time and I was starting to get very worried this was not right at all. I looked over to Emmett and Alice both of them looked at me still in complete shock from what we had all just heard.

"_Paul, you need to stop Bella, from coming down here it is to dangers." _Edward said to me. How the hell did he expected me to stop Bella, she might a tiny little girl but she can pack a punch and she was stubborn as hell.

"Edward, dude she is your girlfriend, you are going to have to stop her yourself, I am not ending up with a black eye because I told her she could not go down in that God forsaken basement." I all but shouted at the man, did he really think I was that much of an idiot.

''_Paul, please you don't understand please either stop her or go with her. She cannot be down here on her own something fucking weird is trying to corner us." _ He informed me. I rolled my eyes but decide the only thing that I could do was go with her. I ran after her and stopped her just as she reached the basement door.

"Bella, hold up a sec I am coming with you." I said as I grabbed her arm lightly and took her flash light out of her hands and stepped in front of her. I took the steps slowly making sure that they were well illuminated so that neither of us fell and hurt ourselves.

"Why did I let you guys talk me into coming to this fucking horrible place." I heard her say under her breath as we reached the bottom of the stairs. The fluoresce lights overhead flicked on and off, we had only been down here for no more than five minutes but it was already giving me a head ache. I grabbed Bella's hand as we started to head off in the direction which we were guessing was the direction of Dr Voltera's office was.

After turning several corners and meeting more than one dead end. Bella took the lead and started leading me throw the corridors like she had been here before. Walking these halls this started to freak me out especially when we stopped outside of his office.

"How the hell did you find this Bella, neither of us have been down here?" I asked her as fear laced my voice.

She looked at me the same fear written across her face. She started to raise her hand pointing at something behind, but before I had a chance to turn around and see what had coursed her to look so scared something cold wrapped itself around my up body and pulled me down into a dark corridor. I started to scream as I my body was lifted and placed into an old still wheelchair. My wrists and ankles tide way to tight that I could feel my blood stop flowing to my appendages.

"Calm yourself, the doctor will make it all better." A haunting voice said from behind me, pushing me down the long dank basement corridor.

BPOV

I led Paul to Dr Voltera's office, how I found it I don't know but it felt like I had been here before. I another life, maybe this is what is going on I have some weird connection to this hospital of death. But the thing that freaked me out more than anything was the bright white arms that encircled Paul's chest and waist. I screamed as he was pulled off down the hall.

My hold body was frozen in place as I heard his screams from somewhere in the darkness. After moments of standing in the dark looking down the corridor waiting for this sick joke to be over and for everyone to jump out from behind the corner but it never came, instead the hairs on the back of my neck and all down my arms stood up. I slowly turned to look behind and stood before me was a mirror image of myself. Only the image stood before me was wearing a blood and soot stained nurses uniform. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with half of it fallen out and hung limply around her face. And her makeup was smeared across her face like someone had grabbed her face and rubbed it across her face.

She pointed toward the door and started walking towards me. I held my breath as she walked past me and into Dr. Voltera's office. She disappeared in front of me the door swung open and the small ceiling light flashed on and started to slowly swing from side to side.

I stood looking into this dust filled cluttered office, fear was running thick through my veins making my heart pick up tenfold. My palms became incredibly sweating as I tried to build up the courage to take that first step into the office before me.

"Edward, where the hell are you when I need you?" I said under my breath as I took a very shaky and attentive step over the threshold. The room was freezing cold like someone had left a freezer opened. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms and an ice cold shiver ran down my spine much like you get when someone walks over your grave.

I stopped dead just inside the door, and looked around shinning my torch into the dark corners then right in front of me, my other self was stood behind the desk pointing to a file. I slowly walked over to the front of the desk and picked up the file which she was pointing to.

I blow off the thick layer of dust and looked at the name on the tab. Swan, Eliza I opened the front page and looked down at the small black and white photo the woman that was looking up at me from the page was me.

"What the hell is this all about?" I said looking up from the page. My mirror image had gone I walked round the desk and sat down in the old padded desk chair and started reading the file.

I discovered that Eliza, had been put into the asylum when she was fifteen because she had told her parents that she was suffering from headaches and that she was seeing things during these headaches. She became one of Dr Voltera's favourite patience's giving her special treatment and extra counselling sessions. When she turned twenty – two Dr Voltera had her transferred her to seclusion. Nine months later Eliza was discharged and was giving a position as a nurse.

I looked up from the file and things started to make sense the reason I knew where I was going like I had been here before and also why the entities had chosen to come to me before we made it to the front door of the asylum.

But why did he lock up his favourite patience for nine months then give her a job on his staff. "Oh my God Eliza had a baby. But who the hell was the father Dr Voltera or another inmate?" I said out loud to myself. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Ok Eliza what do you want me to know?" I said out loud while pressing record on my recorder. I sat in silence while I flipped through the file once again. "You have dragged me down to this god forsaken basement where it seems that you are getting my friends killed." I said with venom lacing the words.

The old style filing cabinet draw opened and another file fell to the floor. I stood quickly and picked up the file. Cullen, Edward, I dropped the file and my hands flew to my mouth. After the shock had worn off, I picked up the file again and started to read.

Edward was section when he was twenty a year before Eliza was put in seclusion and they spent a lot of time together. Which from Dr Voltera's note he did not like at all, instead using Edward for his strange experiments?

"What did they do to you?" I asked looking back at the file and the extra notes. "So Dr Voltera was infatuated with Eliza but she had fallen in love with Edward." I said as flipped back to the front page to look Edward's picture. I was greeted with the face of my love.

"Eliza what happened to your baby and your love?" I asked to the air. I needed to find out what happened to them both.


	19. Chapter 19  taking over me

so here is your next chapter... enjoy

I dont own anything.

CHAPTER 17

PPOV

What the hell is happening to me, why the hell why was I being targeted my these homical ghosts although I wish that I was able to think straight and that I was not screaming up a lung and struggling against the restraints that where keeping me in place and pushing me towards my death.

The room that the murderess ghost was wheeling me to was dark and smelt like a sewer I could feel the pile rising in my throat but I was not able to throw up as I am sure I would have chocked and died on my vomit.

Strong cold arms reached under my arms and lifted me up and out of the chair. And through me on to a hard metal table, I smacked my head against the edge of the table and I could feel the warm liquid of my blood run down the back of my head and down my neck.

This made me scream even louder as I heard a rusty saw reverberate behind my head. "Know don't you worry son this will be over soon." I rough males voice tells me. I screamed again when I felt the cold metal against my forehead.

EPOV

I ran back into the darkened corridor making sure that Bella and Paul where not down here. But I was stopped in my tracks as I heard screaming echo through the hallways and all I could do was take off at a sprint in the direction in which I thought the voice was coming from.

I wanted to call out to whoever was screaming but was too afraid to bring whatever was hunting us down on me. I turned a corner which I was guessing would bring me back around to the main staircase but I was once again confronted with the ghostly image of Bella. She looked up at with a sad smile on her face, but she turned and started to walk down the corridor then dissipated when she came to the rooms where Jacob had died.

I looked everywhere for whatever she was trying to show me, but I came up empty. Till I turned down the hall where the doctors' offices where located. I pushed open the first door and saw nothing, but a thin crack of light coming from the door further away from me. I slowly placed one foot in front of the other as and slowly inched my way towards the door.

I heard a voice faintly from inside the room; I held my torch out in front of me and pushed the door a little. This made whoever was in the room jump and screams a little which in turn made me push open the door only to come face to face with Bella.

We both looked at each other and laughed. She ran and jumped into my arms with such force that I fell back out into the hall.

"Oh My God, Edward you don't know how happy I am to see you." She told me as she wrapped her arms a little too tightly around my neck.

"What do you mean, I have seen you like three times this evening since we all left base camp and I must tell you that your choice of outfit for your little joke was not funny at all?" I told her as pried her arms from my neck.

She looked at me with a hell of a lot of confusion. Bella and Alice had always been ones to play stupid practical jokes especially when we had been out on an investigation. Once both of them dressing up as Victorian ladies, and scaring the crap out of me and Jacob.

"What do you mean, this is the first time I have been down into this godforsaken basement and the moment that we get down here Paul was taken." She told me this made me think back to the screaming that I heard while I was running through the halls.

"What do you mean that Paul was taken, I told him to stop you from coming down here in the first place. Babe, we need to get the hell out of here before we are next." I told her taking her hand and trying to drag her back to towards the main stairs.

"No we can't go yet Edward the pair of us are link to this place." She said as she pulled herself free from my hold and ran back into the office and picked up a couple of files then came steaming past me faster than I have ever seen her move.

"BELLA, wait up." I screamed at her as I tried to catch up with her. I noticed that she knew where she was running without turning on her torch. I managed to finally catch up with her when she came to a complete stand still at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the pool of blood that had collected on the ceiling.

"Edward what happened?" She whispered as she turned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tiny body as I tried to led her up the stairs but it felt like she was being weighed down to the ground.

"Bella we need to go we have to get out of her." I told her, I could feel that she was trying to move but nothing. She started to panic grabbing at her legs and trying to pull her legs free.

"Edward I can't feel my legs." She said tears gleaming in her eyes. I stood back a little to get a better look and make sure that nothing had latched on to her legs or she was caught on anything. But she was far away from anything that could course her not to be able to move.

"Bella, you need to calm down so that I can help you." I said as I took her hand, placing my fingers over her pulse point which had rocked considerably.

"Edward go, leave please you need to leave go upstairs with the others." She told me, a sudden calm came over her, her face changed a little and her posture straightened. I looked at her hard and saw that she was not herself at all.

"Love, what is wrong." I asked her gently running my hand up her arm. She leaned into my touch, which was a little strange as she had never done it before.

"Edward, my love go." She said but I noticed that her voice was a little different. As if she was being possessed by someone else.

BPOV

After I grabbed the folders, I sprinted straight past Edward and out into the hallway. I remember hearing Edward's voice behind me when loud, colourful images danced across my eyes. They were so real and so very painful, that it felt like something hot was being pushed into my brain. I screamed and fell to my knees, bile rising in my throat. I throw up, one hand pressed up against the wall to help keep my steady.

"Love, what is the matter?" A voice I thought was Edward's came from behind me but it sounded so far away; I felt a hot sticky hand against my neck. The feeling made my stomach turn. I turned my head slowly to look up at Edward but the face I was looking into the face of Voltera.

"My sweet, what is the matter are you unwell?" The doctor asked. I tried to answer but the small movement just made my stomach turn and churned so badly I was once again throwing up.

"Nurse bring a chair over here for Miss Swan." Once again I felt the hot, sweaty hands over my body as I was lifted into the chair. But the feeling of being lifted felt as if I was not there; in spirit as if someone else inhabited my body.

I looked down at my lap and noticed that my body had changed. I opened my mouth to ask someone what was going on but nothing I had no control over anything.

"Dr, please make the pain go away?" The voice that came out of my mouth was not my own.

"Don't you worry my love; I will make it all better." He told my body as he gently caressed my cheek. My body reacted the same way that I did with Edward what the hell did this mean. Eliza was pregnant with Dr Aro Voltera's child and not Edward's what did this mean that she was in love with both of them or was she using one of them.

"Thank you, my love." She said as my body slumped back in the chair the nurses pushed me down the corridor towards the examination room. My body was lifted up on to the cold steal table. Dr Voltera lifted my gown up so that my lower section was on show; his hands ran over the small bump that was now situated between my hips.

Dr Voltera gave her a sickly sweet fake smile; I felt my face break out into a similar fake smile. Which answered my question Eliza was using Dr Voltera and I was guessing that he was doing the exact same thing. But now the biggest question was why?

"My dear Eliza, you are coming along nicely I would say that you will have a healthy baby." He said resting his on the bump.

"Dr, want am I going to do, the others are going to start to notice soon. And Edward has already started to ask questions." I caught the underlining meaning to her statement and I knew why she was using the Dr She was trying to find a way out back to the real world.

"My darling girl don't you worry, I will have you moved and I we will say that you are in solitary confinement. After the child is born we will see how you are and I promise I will keep to my word that you will be discharged and given a place on the nursing staff."

My arm moved and, captured the hot and coarse hand of Dr Voltera and brought it to her lips. It was hard to tell whether it was my body reacting to the sickening thought of how she used him to get what she wanted.

"Thank you my darling. But I have one concern what is to happen to our child once she is born?" Eliza asked him.

"I will send her to your family and tell them that you left the hospital." He told her. My body was overcome with a heavy sadness that it was making me feel sick, but once again I was not sure if it was my only feelings or if it was Eliza.

"Thank you, my darling." She told him. I watched as he turned to the nurse on his left and gave her some instructions, but I could not hear what was being said. Eliza moved my body so that my hands rested on the tiny bump.

"Eliza, you will be staying in my private quarters, were I will be able to keep an eye on how our little one is coming along and to give you more therapy time." He said when he helped me sit up on the bed. And redressed me with such tenderness that my stomach turned.

This was a man who was the reason for the death of hundreds of patience's and was also the madman behind the most despicable forms of torture. I still did not fully understand Eliza's reasoning for having his child. But I was sure that she would show me her reasoning behind it.


	20. Chapter 20 trying to find away home

Well my loves i think i hve been gone long enough so here is the next 4 chapters.

I dont own anything.

CHAPTER 18

EPOV

I left Bella at the foot of the stairs, the way that she changed scared me to death but I knew that I had to do what she said. But before I let her go and before I went I grabbed the folders that she had been carrying.

I reached the top of the stairs; I turned and watched Bella leave. She stumbled and fell to her knees which terrified me, I nearly took off running after her, but she started to react as if she was talking to someone. Which at that moment I knew I had to leave her, I knew that she would be fine.

I all but ran back to the others that were left, I ran head on into my brother who was stood the other side of the door.

"Edward the hell is going on?" He asked as he led me back to base camp. I had no explanation for him.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked me, her small frame shacking as she wrapped her small arms around me, again once again I could not answer her, as I did not truly understand what was going on with Bella.

"She's … she's still in the basement. I don't really understand what is going on but I am sure we will soon find out when she comes back." I finally managed to say. Alice took my hand but stopped when she saw the folders which in that moment I had totally forgotten about.

"What this?" She asked taking them from my grasp.

"Bella found them; I took them from her before she went off on her own. I have no idea what they are." I said as I let Alice pull me towards the overstuff arm chair that was situated by the fire place.

She flipped through the pages of the files; her face went white as she looked over the notes. But she stopped when she got to the last two files. Her jaw was all but on the floor when she turned and showed us the entire small grainy black and white photo that was attached to the cover sheet of the file in her hand. The picture was of me. I snatched the file out of her hand and read the elegant hand writing over and over again.

"Edward Cullen.

Admissions date – 20th July 1931

Condition – vocal hallucinations." I read out loud. The three of them looked at me all as shocked as I was.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked once they managed to get their voices back.

"I have no idea but it seems that it all has something to do with all of us but you and Emmett." I said pointing to my brother and sister.

"What do you mean Edward?" Emmett said confused. I opened all the folders on to the table in front of me and turned them around so that everyone could see them.

They looked down at the photos, Jacob, Leah, Paul, Sam, me and Bella. My stomach turned as I looked at the courses of death on all of the charts.

"Jacobi Black – Course of death electro shock therapy. Lean Clearwater – course of death drowned. Paul Benet – Course of death brain biopsy. Samuel Wolf – course of death heart attack. Edward Cullen – Course of death blank. Eliza Swan – course of death blank." I read out loud to the others. I started putting things together. Jacob was killed the same way as his ancestor, Leah drowned in her own blood, Paul well, his body was somewhere in the basement but I am sure if we found him, he would have no brain. Sam was still with us, so we had to make sure to keep him away from the basement while myself and Bella were unknown.

"Edward we need to get Bella out of that basement and we all need to stay together." Emmett said turning and heading towards the door.

I shook my head there was no way that we were going back in the basement, knowing that two of us were targets for Dr Voltera. "There is no way that we are going back in that basement." Alice said the look on her face told me that she was thinking the same thing that I was.

We sat in silence for a long time when all of a sudden Bella was being pushed by invisible hands up the main lobby stairs. We all watched in terror as the chair was lifted up the stairs we all slowly followed, we listened to her as she spoke to the unseen people. Her voice was not her own, and when she looked at us but at the same time looking straight through us. I noticed that her features were not quite her own but the differences were only slight, but the change to her body was more noticeable the way that she was sat, up straight hands on the arms of the chairs so her lower stomach was in full view and from my years of medical training I could tell just from looking at her that she was pregnant, but was this Bella, or was it Eliza who I was guessing had taken over Bella's body down in the basement.

"BELLA." I screamed out as I ran after her. But nothing there was any response; we all followed her up the stair and into the larger of the rooms. When we reached the room the doors where pushed wide open and Bella was laying curled up in the middle of the bed, her shoulders were shacking as silent tears slid down her face.

I ran over to the side of the bed and grabbed hold of her hands which were clutched against her stomach. "Bella, sweetheart please." I begged as I tried to get some kind of response from her but I got nothing.

"Edward, I am so sorry but I had to do it for us, so that we could be free of this place and that monster." She sobbed moving her hands so that they rested against her heart.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for I know that you would do anything to keep me safe." I told her, not truly knowing if she had heard me.

I heard the others move into the room behind me Alice placed a small hand on my shoulder. "Edward we need to find a way out of here so that we can at least try and get the hell out of here." My sister told me I knew that she was right and that Bella might be the only one who can answer any of the questions that I knew that we all had.

I kissed Bella's hands and turned and followed the others out of the room. I looked at the faces of the three other surviving members of your paranormal group.

"Ed, I think it would be a good idea if we went and looked for this infamous control room." Sam said.

"Me and Sam will check the basement and Alice you and Emmett check the rest of the hour. Keep your eyes open and your walkies on." I said as I turned to look once more at Bella before heading back down to hell with Sam.

We walked down the stairs into the basement in total silence, seeing as Sam was techniquely the next to die. But I was going to keep him safe if it was the last thing that I did. I could tell that Sam was terrified and I could not blame him.

"Sam I know that you are scared we all are, but we need to keep our minds on the task at hand and not on our fears." I told him knowing that it was not really helpful. He nodded his head which told me he understood. But it was hard seeing as we were both scared to death as we were not 100% sure on what it meant by a heart attack and that fact that I had no idea how I was going to meet my own end.

We moved further into the maze that was the basement and I could feel that we were not allowed and it was scaring me. Every couple of yards I kept checking over my shoulder as I could feel that something was behind us.

But the next corner we turned had me stopped dead in my tracks, two beautiful young women were stood in front of us, they were dressed in only strait jackets and they were holding each other's hands in an overly intimate way, when images or memories started to play in my mind. Sam was stood with these women. When several nurses and big orderlies came bursting into the room and tearing they all out of the room. But not before the blonde girl rushed forward and plunge something into Sam's chest.

That was knew I understood the meaning behind the heart attack. But once the images finished the same thing was happening all over again. But this time both girls surrounded Sam and their hands plunged deep into Sam's chest and pulled back with such force that it was blurred but the fact that Sam's heart was still beating in their joint hands.

"SAM!" I screamed as I ran towards his dropping body. I looked up to look at the girls; they looked down and at me and the look of pure terror crossed their youthful unchanged features.

"Please tell me what is going on here?" I pleaded with them. They looked at each other and pointed to the end of the corridor where Dr Voltera was stood. He looked at me with a smug look on his face.

The girls open their mouths and from the shapes of their mouths they were saying the same thing. I was so glad that I kept my recorder on. After they stopped moving I played back the message.

"The Dr…. will have ….. his prize." Two female voices told me.

At this I turned and took off running back into the light that was the main hall and up the stairs. I took them two at a time, Bella's door was open but as I reached the landing the door slammed shut in my face. I banged on the door trying to bust it open but it was sealed shut and I knew that I was not going to be able to get in there to save the love of my life.


	21. Chapter 21 more than it all seems

I dont own anything

Chapter 19

APOV

After we left Edward and Sam to look for the control room I did not like the idea of us all going off on our own, but I knew that we needed to get in found so that we could all get the hell out of this Hell.

"Sis, why did you talk me into this place?" Emmett whined as he followed me along the hallway. I turned to look at my older brother.

"Because this place is a gold mine, dear brother." I told him as I walked past a door that looked like it had been blown up. I put my hand out to stop Emmett from both barrelling into and talking past me.

"What the hell Pixie?" he all but shouted, I turned and pointed to the door.

"After you big boy." I said as I pushed Em, through the door he stumbled up the stairs that stood gapping before us like a menacing mouth.

"Allie, you better have my back." He told me. I could have laughed if I was not so freaked out about what was going on with Bella and what had happened to the others in our group.

I followed Emmett up the stairs and what we were faced with was properly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was a complex machine of cogs and wheels.

"OMG Pixie I think we have found it." Emmett said while he jumped up and down. I turned around and told him to be quite as we did not want to attract any wanted attention. "Sorry sis." He said as if he had been scolded by our mother.

I knew that we needed to call the others and tell them that we had found our way out. I plucked my walkie off my trousers. "Edward, Sam can you hear me?" I asked hearing only static when I released the button.

"_Alice, I am outside of Bella's room the door just slammed shut in my face and the door is jammed I can't open it." _Edward told me his force laced with pure panic. I looked over to Emmett who I am guessing held the same expression as I did. I turned back towards the stairs and bolted down the stairs, I could feel that Emmett was also running. I leaped down the last couple of stairs and ran towards the sounds of banging. As I turned the corner I saw my brother furiously trying to break the door to Bella's room.

Emmett came storming round and stopped just inches behind me. Then very quickly took in the scene and went and joined Edward with trying to break down the door.

"What the hell is going?" I screamed as I went and tried to pull Edward way from the door.

"Sam's dead, he was killed by two females pulled out his heart then told me that the Dr was going to have his prize." He said once I managed to get him to stop and breathe for a second. Emmett was still trying to get through the door.

I turned back and wrapped my brother in my arms as he started to sob. "Edward it is going to be ok, we have found a way out. Nobody is going to be taking Bella anywhere she is yours and I am sure whatever is happening to her I am sure that it is happening to her is so for a reason." I told him as he sucked in a breath and turned back to start at the door again.

"Edward the only way that we are going to get through this door is if you leave. The Dr wants Bella so we come up with a plan to take her away from all of this." I told him as Emmett stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath. He looked up and nodded at me, knowing that I was right.

"But how are we meant to do that Alice. When a psychotic Dr has supernatural powers holding us pretty much against our will and holding her prisoner maybe in her own body." He screamed at me.

I turned and slid down the wall and dropped my head into my hands.

"Alice, can you hear me?" 

The voice that was speaking to me was Bella, I lifted my head up and scanned the area, when my focus feel on the end of the corridor I saw her stood there looking straight at me, she was scared reaching out for me.

I nodded as I did not need the boys thinking that I was losing my mind.

"I need your help Alice, the Dr does not just want me he wants Edward. Something to do with collecting a debt." She told me and I was confused, there was nothing in the folders to say that the 1930s Edward and Eliza were close or even knew each other.

"Bella what do you want me to do?" I said in know more than a whisper. She looked at me all hope of getting out of here gone from her eyes.

"Kept him safe Alice. Kept him away from the Dr, I will be back to you all. I promise." She instructed me and I understood we had to fight from our end and Bella would use all her strength to fight from whether she was.

I turned back to face my brothers that was when I noticed that they had stopped banging on the door and were facing the same way I was looking at Bella. Their mouths on the floor. I watched as Edward reached out his hand and she did the same but their hands never touched as Bella's faced contorted in pain and she was pulled from us.

"BELLA!" Edward screamed turning back to the door and started banging at it with his fists. "DR VOLTERA YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH YOU OPEN THIS DOOR AND GIVE HER BACK TO ME!" He screamed at the air as angry tears streamed down his face. I grabbed at him as I turned and started running down the hall. I had no idea what I was doing but the sudden urge to go back into the basement was so strong.

"Alice, where the hell are you taking us?" Emmett called after us as we all headed back to the door.

"I don't know but I think we need to go and find the others. They were all brought here and killed for a reason?" I said to my brothers. All three of us flew down the basement stairs and went straight towards the electro shock room where Jacob was the first to be killed. But even before we enter the room, the atmosphere changed.

And Jacob's huge body was stood in front of us. Blood seeping slowly out the side of his mouth, my body wanted to run, but I knew that we needed to find out why we were all here.

"Jacob, I am so sorry." Edward said hanging his head. I watched Jacob closely and his reaction.

"_Edward, you are her salvation."_ Jacob said in a tone that we all heard. I was confused by what he meant. "_Alice, tell Nessie that I am sorry that I love her and I was stupid for not wanting to marry her but if she looks in my top draw she will find how much I truly loved her."_ I nodded my head as we watched him slowly faded into the darkness. Silent tears ran down my face as I turned and headed to the next area.

I gently pushed Edward in front so that he could show us where he found Leah's body. As he walked towards the room in which Leah's body was found. When we entered the room Leah was stood above the vat, blood covered her whole body sticking her dark hair to her face, staining her white t-shirt. She pointed towards Edward.

"_Edward your life for hers." _ She said looking straight at my brother. I grabbed hold of his hand Emmett stood behind us and I could tell that he was just as shocked by the second time that out brother was told that it was his life for Bella's and it was the fact that we knew that he would so very easily give it for her.

"Edward, please we have to keep moving and find Paul's body." Emmett said placing his giant hands on our shoulders and steering us towards the door. I did not faulter to follow him out the door. But I looked back over my shoulder and saw that Edward was still stood staring at the space which Leah was stood.

"Edward, come on we don't have much time left. The clock is ticking down and we need to get the hell out of here." I told him as I grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled back out into the hall way.

We walked down the hallway till we came across a freshly blood stained operating theatre several jars of what looked like you would find in a science class room. But these were not filled with the things that you would find in the class room. They were filled with brains and undeveloped foetuses. When I saw some of the poor creatures that had been jarred my stomach turned and a rush of bile rose in my throat.

"My God what the hell, this guy was one sick mother fucker." Emmett said as he rubbed my back. Edward slowly came in behind us and stopped and looked at all the jars that lined the wall. He turned and looked at us. His face was ghostly pale and he looked like he was going to pass out. After I was able to stand I rushed over to my brother.

"Edward, please we need to find Paul." I told him as I made sure that he was still able to stand on his own. We watched as he placed an attentive hand against the glass jar which held a full grown baby in it. When he turned to face us both I knew that he was going to stand up against Voltera. "Edward, you can't do it." I shouted at him.

"Alice, it is the only way that I can save her. I need to make sure that all of you are ok and that no one else gets hurt and if I managed to take Voltera down with me then I can go happy." He told us. My eyes pricked with tears as I knew that there was no or no way that we were going to change his mind on this one.

"Bro you can't, think of what this will do to Bella, mum and dad." Emmett said looking as stricken as I did. I could not believe that my brother was even thinking about doing this.


	22. Chapter 22 A horrible history lesson

I dont own anything.

Chapter 20

EPOV

How can it end for me like this, I was meant to have a long and happy life with my beautiful Bella, to marry her and raise a family with her. But by the looks of it I was going to have to give Bella the one thing that would both save her life and end it at the same time. I was going to have to take a bullet for my woman.

I looked at my sister and saw that she had the same face of horror and pain that I felt inside my gut. "Edward you can't please think about this." Alice said to me taking my hand and crushing it. Tears pricked my eyes and I felt my gut twist with the pain of losing everything that I held so close to my heart.

"Alice, this is the only way that I can think of to save you and Bella." I told her as I pulled her into a hug. I felt her hot tears soak into my t-shirt as she sobbed in my arms. I knew without a shadow of a doubt that this is what I needed to do.

"Edward, listen brother. I can't let you do this think about Bella. She would not let you kill yourself for her." Emmett said squaring his shoulders. I looked at my bear like brother hard.

"Emmett, would you not take a bullet for Rose?" I said to him matter of factly. His face softened when he thought about his little family and he when that I was right. This made Alice's sobs more violent. I held her closer to my body and tried my hardest to hold in my own tears.

I rubbed my hands up and down her back to try and calm her down a little bit. But it did not seem to work. If only Jasper was here. I said to myself.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from my body so that I could look at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy, black splotches pooled under her eyes and down her cheeks. She looked so young and helpless.

"Now you listen to my know Pixie. You are getting married in a week's time and you are going have lots of little pixies running around. That goes for you as well Em you need to have lots more little cubs." I told my siblings. But looking up at Emmett and seeing that he was blubbing like a little girl set me off.

They both laughed at me trying to relief some of the tension that was building in the room.

I kissed Alice on the top of the head and pulled Emmett into a manly hug then turned and stormed out the room with purpose never looking back towards my family.

BPOV

Everything that was playing before my eyes made my stomach toss and turn, Eliza played Dr Voltera into doing anything that she wanted, but the only thing that she was not able to get him to do was allow her to see Edward.

It felt like I had been held captive inside my own body for months as I watched my body rapidly change. The only thing that I had to cling to was the fact that my Edward was out there trying to find a way to save me from this Hell.

The only thing that I did discovered from this is that Dr Voltera thought that Eliza was his and that he did not know that she had planned to run away with Edward once she became a nurse on his staff. She made my skin crawl.

'Edward you need to get me out of here.' I thought, but getting through to my friends again was difficult but I was glad that I was able to see them.

"My darling how are we today?" Dr Voltera asked as he came to kneel by the side of my bed. I wanted to throw up but Eliza's control over me stopped that from happening. She made me smile feeling even more sick when he placed a cold sweaty on my stomach. Which was slightly more rounded than last time I woke into this nightmare, every time I closed my eyes to sleep I seem to wake up a little further into Eliza's past.

'Eliza if you can hear, I need you to tell me what is going on?' I said as I thought to get dominance back over my body.

'Great granddaughter Bella, you need to stop fighting me and watch this play out, as I don't want to see your Edward go the same way as my beloved Edward. I brought you here so that you could help me to free myself and my Edward. I am sorry about all your friends.' Eliza said in my head and I knew that she was right; she had brought me here for the reason of helping my family.

'You need to let me go and save my family out there.' I told her.

'My darling Bella, to save your family you need to see how I tried to save mine.' She told me then it hit me the only way to save them was to watch Eliza.

"My Eliza, our little princess is going to be so beautiful have you thought of what you would like to name her?" He asked her. This time I knew the difference between our emotions. Her stomach became tight and hot bile rose in her throat and I was stumbling towards the bathroom, and I emptied the content of my stomach. Dr Voltera held my hair back as I tried to keep myself from face planting the toilets. "Eliza my dear let me go and get you something to settle your stomach." I nodded my head. He left me alone for several long moments which I was really grateful for.

But I knew when he came back darkening the door, my body moved to turn and look at him, as he held up a spoon with a dark thick liquid on it. My mouth fell open as he forced the spoon down my throat and it made me gag and wants to throw up all over again but I held it down as he rubbed my back. Dr Voltera took my hand and led me back to the bed.

As Dr Voltera interacted with Eliza after my body had been taken back to bed. I tried to escape back into my own time but Eliza will was so much stronger than my own.

He wrapped my hands in his and brought it to his lips and kissed them, this time my stomach flipped which seemed to course the ghost child in my belly to do flips and kicks.

'My darling Bella you need to understand that Aro wanted me for himself and he all but made me an offer that I could not refuse.' She told me, her voice laced with sadness.

'So you gave your body to the mad Dr because.' I asked her trying not to snap.

'Aro said I can either be his and get out of this place or he would kill Edward but I suppose that none of us got what we want.' She said.

'Eliza, what happened to you please you could have just told me instead of taking over my body.' I snapped and she just laughed.

'Aw my sweet innocent little girl, you don't understand. Everything that is happening to you and your friends now is what happened to me in 1931.' I did not believe her, I was different than her for 1 I did not give myself to someone to save a life, 2 I was not having a baby.

'How is it the same we are completely different people?' I said my inner getting loud and angry.

'My dear we are the same in more ways than you think.' When she said this the ghost baby moved again.

'I am going to put my hands up and say you are going to have to explain this all to me and stop being so fucking cryptic about this.' Again she laughed but said nothing else instead turned to play me the conversation she was having with Aro Voltera. It was a very dull conversation, him asking again how she was feeling and her answering that she was fine.

'Eliza I really hope you are not ignoring me?' I screamed.

'Bella, you need to listen to the conversation all the information is important!' She shouted back. SO I did what I was told and concentrated on the conversation.

"know my dear you never answered my question about baby names?" Aro asked her.

"I was thinking if I have a girl then Isabella Marie and for a boy Charlie Anthony." I felt a smile break out over my face. That was my Grandmother and my father's name.

"I see you have put great thought into giving my child such beautiful names." He said a sickly sweet smile breaking out over his face, my gut turned as I thought I could see some sort of horror forming behind his eyes.

"But I am concerned my love. I have not felt the baby move in some days." Eliza told him and the smile fell and anger took its place, he dropped my hand and balled them up by his side taking a position in which I feared he might hit me. But Eliza was lying; the baby had moved I had felt the ghostly movement. But I knew I would find out her reasoning soon enough.

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" He snapped.

"I thought that it was normal for the baby to stop moving, I am sorry that I did not tell you." Eliza said.

'Eliza, what the hell, why are you telling him that you can't feel the movement, because I sure as hell can.' I told her.

'Bella think about it.' She laughed.

"My darling, I need to go and get a nurse so that we can make sure that everything is ok." He said as he quickly left the room then came back in with a nurse that looked so much like Alice. My jaw dropped. She smiled sweetly at me then started to check me over.

'Know you see, Mary Alice was my friend before I went into the hospital and she got a job on the inside to help me. She became my midwife, lying to Aro that she also thought that the child was dead…'

'But why did you lie to him in the first place?' I asked my temper calming slightly.

'Mary Alice had overheard Aro talking to his head nurse that he was going to kill the child. So I told her that we should tell him that she was dead … then I would give birth then Mary Alice would intrust her to an orderly named Emmett McCarty. Then me, her, Emmett and Edward would all escape through the opening in the attic.' She said

'So are you telling me that the four of us are going to get out of her?' I asked feeling hope rise in my chest.

'No, my dear close your eyes and I will show you that night.' So I did what I was told once again closing my eyes. I did not feel any movement, but when I opened my eyes I was once again in the basement facing the huge operating room.

Dr Voltera was bent over a patience who was screaming, as the nurses filmed the whole event. Out of the corner of my eye I could Mary Alice and Emmett going about their jobs but what had really caught my attention was the ever growing group of inmates. My heart rate picked up as I saw them start to move towards my space.

Mary Alice waved me over to her, I ducked out the way and made a bee line for her.

'Eliza, Emmett has just informed me that Edward is not in his cell, so that means that he has been taken for treatment.' She told me and in my gut I knew exactly where he was. That was when I heard the screaming.

'Mary Alice get Emmett and run go to the attic and I will meet you there.' I told her pushing her in the direction of the stairs. My body turns and runs towards the operating room. Aro and his nurses had been attacked by the inmates, and Edward was strapped to the table. I ran to him and tried with shaky hands to undo his straps.

'My love, you need to get up we are leaving.' Eliza told him as she wrapped his arms around her neck. His body fell limp as I dragged him towards the stairs. I quickly looked over my shoulder and saw that there was a thick trail of blood.

I could feel a sudden blast of heat against my back and I knew what was happening. The inmates had set fire to the theatre. I struggled to pull Edward up the stairs and slam the door shut. Mary Alice and Emmett where stood at the stairs shouting for us to hurry. But Edward is pulling me down and my legs give out as I reach the bottom of the stairs. Edward lands at my feet as I turn and scream to them to run, I see thick dark smoke seeping under the basement door it was quickly rolling it way across the floor towards us.

The thick black smoke started to make my water and my throat started to burn it became difficult to breath. I started to cough violently as I tried to protect and move Edward's body. But it was no good, black spots started to dance in front of my eyes and my head started to swim. Then everything went dark.


	23. Chapter 23 Saying goodbye

Ok guys please dnt hate me for this chapter. There is one more chapter to go.

Chapter 21

EPOV

I came round the corner that led to the main operating theatre, when I stopped dead in my tracks, in front of me was my Bella, she was heading towards the operating theatre, when all of a sudden something grabbed my arms and started dragging me towards the room, I was forcefully pushed down on the metal table, my shirt was ripped from my body as my arms and legs were strapped down and pulled so tight that I could not feel my hands or feet as the circulation was slowly being cut off.

"Who is there?" I screamed trying my best to look around the room, my eyes landed on the door way where I could just make out Bella's figure. Which was being shrouded by the shadows that were casted in the corridor, but what I could make out of her face she was scared, although I could not tell if she was herself or if she was still being possessed by the spirit that looked like her?

"Bella, baby please help me." I shouted at her but she did not move, a hot sharp pain surged through my chest, hot liquid spilled over my bare torso. I screamed keeping my face turned towards Bella, I watched as she turned her head the corridor then move towards something. The pain kept coming and i kept screaming till all of a sudden unearthly wailing started all around me. Bella came rushing back into the theatre.

"My love, you need to get up we are leaving." Bella told me as she undid the straps that where holding me to the table. She wrapped my arms around her neck and she pulled me up off the table. I looked down and saw my injuries and saw that they would not be life threating but the way that Bella was half carrying me and half dragging me towards the basement stairs.

"Bella, I am alright you need to let me go so we can get out of her quicker." I told her as I tried to wrestle my way out of her grip. But she would not let me go; she ignored me and carried on pulling me up the stairs.

We made it to the lobby, where I could see Alice and Emmett waiting for us at the top of the stairs. "Bella, Edward hurry up we need to get out of here like know." Emmett shouted waving his hands franticly at us. I could feel that Bella's legs starting to shake under our combined weight, as we reached the bottom of the stairs Bella collapsed to her knees bring me down as well.

I looked up and tried to stand but Bella cradle me to her chest, Alice and Emmett started to run back down the stairs towards, until Bella turned to them and shouted at them to leave. They looked at each other then slowly started backing towards the attic. Bella started to mumble before her eyes started to turn red and water, then she was finding it hard to breather. At this point I managed to loosen her grip and pull myself as I did Bella, stopped breathing and collapsed on to my lap.

"Bella, baby can you hear me. Please baby you need to start breathing you can't leave me like this." I begged before I started CPR.

'HA HA, HA HA. You will never be able to save her without giving up your life.' An unearthly voice boomed all around the lobby. I looked up to see if I could find the source of the voice, but found nothing.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" I screamed back at the voice.

'Edward, my dear boy have you not learnt even after all these years that she is mine and there is nothing you can do. You took her away from me once I will not let that happen again.' This time the voice sounded right next to my ear and I could swear that I felt ice cold breath on my neck.

I turned my head and looked up into the face of Dr Aro Voltera. He looked almost human stood before me and Bella, his lab coat crisp white, his skin almost the same colour and his long black hair tide back into a sleek ponytail.

"Aro." I spat as I stood up so that I could look into his cold dead eyes.

'But I will make you a deal dear boy. I will give Bella back if you take her place." He said his warping. I looked at him. This was what everyone had been saying I needed to give my life for Bella and I knew that I would do it without a second thought.

"Aro, you give me back Bella and you let my family and her go. I also want to be able to say goodbye to her then I am yours." I told him not leaving any room for another word. He smiled at me sadistically as he held out a pale skeletal hand.

'Deal.' He said as I shock it. Then he was gone I turned to look at Bella, I rushed back to her side and gathered up into my arms. I rocked her back and forth and waited for Aro to stick his part of the deal. Tears streamed down my face as I pulled Bella's body closer to my chest.

"Bella, baby please you need to breath you need to breath for me." I begged again as I kissed her forehead.

"Edward ….. baby ….. I can't ….. breath." A small mumbled voice said. I pulled Bella away and beamed when I saw that she was alive.

"My love, you are alive. Thank god you scared me so badly." I said pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. I put everything that I had into it. I made sure that Bella knew from this one kiss just how much she meant to me.

Once we pulled away from each other gasping for breath, Bella really looked at me and knew instantly that I had done something really stupid, like she always could.

"Edward, please tell me that you have not done something really fucking stupid?" She asked gently placing both her hands on my face, making sure that I could not look away from her stare.

"I did what I had to do. To make sure that my family was safe and that you would not be trapped here forever with that sick man." I said, I could feel my chest becoming tight and the cut that had been carved into my torso began to bleed again this time much heavy. Bella pulled her hands back from my chest and looked down at her hands.

"Edward." She cried out her hands instinctively flying to her mouth. "You need to tell me what is going on?" She said before tears brimmed in her eyes.

"My life for yours, my love." I said before I started coughing. I looked down at my hand and saw that it was splashed with blood. That was when I knew I did not have much longer. I looked at Bella who was sat looking at me in shock. But as quickly as that came she snapped out of it and tried to do something to help me.

"Edward, you need to lie down … I need ….. I need to put …. Put pressure on your…. Your wounds." She said as she forced me to lie on my back, her hands pushing down on my chest trying to get the bleeding under control.

I grabbed her wrists and stopped her. "Bella, my love …. You need to stop ….. Listen to me ….. I love you …. And you need …. Live your life ….. just remember ….. that you can love again." I told her coughing up blood and finding it hard to breath.

Her cried became more like screams as she wrapped me in her arms. "No I am not leaving you. I can't I love you too much we are going to get out of here and get married and have lot of babies." She told me as she rocked back and forth. My breathing became shallow, my blood pumped slower and my body started to shake as it started get really cold.

"Bella … I love you ….. with all my …. My heart ….and I would … take a ….. bullet for you …. And …. My family." I said as my breathing came in gasps. Bella kissed me hard again as my breath came one last time.

BPOV

I held Edward's body tight to my chest as tears streamed down my face as I screamed. I screamed until my lungs ran out of air and my voice cracked.

How could he do that leave me here on my own?

'Bella, dear you need to run.' Eliza's voice said to me.

"I can't not without Edward." I told her. I scrubbed the tears away from my cheeks.

'You won't be leaving him. Edward will always be with you, in your heart and other ways.' She told me cryptically. I frowned as more tears rushed down my face. 'Now run before he goes back on his word and never lets you leave.' So I kissed Edward one last time, then got to my feet and ran up the stairs taking them two at a time. Alice's head appear around the attic door and she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

"Bella, where's Edward. And why are you covered in blood?" Emmett asked as we approached him.

"Edward…. Edward is …. Is the reason we are going to ….. to get out of her." I stammered trying to hold back the onslaught of more tears. They both looked at me and knew what I meant.

"He gave his life for us." Alice said stopping just behind me. I nodded my dead.

'Bella, you all need to run he is coming.' I saw Eliza, stood next to Edward by the attic door and knew that our time in Voltera insane asylum was up. I grabbed hold of Alice's hand and ran towards the small opening in the side of the roof. I pushed her throw then waited for Emmett to follow. Once he was throw I turned to face the love of my life.

"I love you Edward and no one else will ever have my heart." I said to him, he nodded and vanished that was when I knew I had to leave. I dived out of the opening just as it was closing.

The three of us sat looking out over the ocean and watching the sun rise. "How are we meant to get down?" Emmett asked after what seemed like forever in silence. Me and Alice both looked at him and laughed the tension away.

"8 became 3." I suddenly after thinking over the events that had led to this moment. "The spirits already knew what was coming and tried to warn me. 8 become 3."

"I should have trusted you Bella. I am so, so sorry." Alice said grabbing me into a hug which Emmett quickly joined into.

"Eliza, told me why it all happened and also that Edward would be always in my heart." I told them both. Knowing that they would understand.

"Well enough with this sad shit, we need to find a way down so we can get home and break the news all over again, we need to be strong for each other. I love you guys." Emmett informed us, as he stood up flinging a camera back over his shoulder.

"Emmett, please tell me that you have all the cameras and the lap top and that the extra cameras were still up and running and connected to the laptop?" I asked him, he looked over at me like I was stupid.

"What you take me for Bella. I got everything that happened last night on tape and we still have cameras filming in there know which are wirelessly hooked up to the laptop." He said.

"Thank you, Eliza and Edward." I said under my breath as silent tears slide down my face, as we all moved to find a way back to solid ground.

I hope there was not to many tears shed one this chapter although i did hve a lil cry when i was writing it.


	24. Chapter 24 final goodbyes n a new start

Chapter 22

Epilogue

BPOV

7 months later.

I sat back after finishing up the last line of my story. About a month ago Alice and Emmett talked me into writing about what had happened to us. I re-read the last page and felt warm tears slide silently down my cheeks; I gently placed a hand on my round belly.

A quiet knock sound bringing me out of my thoughts, Rose opened the door and stood in the door way, Robert balanced on her hip. "Bella, it is time to go everyone is waiting for us." She told me as she looked me up and down. She took a tissue out of her jeans pocket and handed it to me. "Come on silly girl Edward would not want you crying especially today." I took the tissue and wiped my tears, I knew that she was right. Today was a happy day as we would be celebrating the new members of our family.

I lifted myself out of my chair and took hold of Rose's free hand as she led me out to her car. I climbed into the passenger side, and watched as Rose strapped Robert into his car seat. She slipped in behind the wheel and we drove towards the cemetery. As we drove down the lane I saw a small group of people gathered at the top of a hill. As we pulled closer to the group, I saw that everyone was gathered holding glasses. Esme saw us and came running over to the car.

"Rose, you managed to pull her away from her computer." She said as she opened my door and helped me out of the car.

"Yeah and for your information I have finally finished the story." I told her as she led me towards the group.

"Well that is good maybe we will get to spend some quality with you before you are monopolising your time, with the babies." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a one armed hug. I laughed as I took the glass off Alice.

"Yeah well once they are born I am sure you won't be able to get rid of me." I laughed, I walked over to the headstone.

In Memory of Edward Anthony Cullen

Born 20th July 1986

Died 6th February 2010

Loving son, friend, lover and Farther. You will be missed more than anything in the world. 

I placed my hand on top of the stone and traced the gold engraving of Edward's name. I leant down and kissed his name. I felt a hand on back and turned to see Nessie looking at me.

"Bella." She said as I wrapped her in my arms. "You are looking amazing." She whispered I pulled back and looked her over.

"Same to you, although I am sure that I am a little bigger than you are." I said as I placed a hand on her bump, we both smiled at each other.

Carlisle cleared his voice and we all turned to face him, me and Nessie still had our arms round each other. "I would like to thank you all for coming today. These last months have been so very hard and none of us should have had to go through it. We lost lovers, friends and children." Carlisle chocking up on his words. Esme grabbed his hand to give him support. "But today is a happy day we are here to celebrate the miracles which are the Cullen twins and Jacob Black Jr." He said holding his glass up. "If their daddies were here I know that they would be the proudest men on the face of the earth. But instead they are up in heaven smiling down on us all." He finished his speech with a watery smile.

I held tight to Nessie's hand as my own tears fell. We all stood in silence for a few moments thinking about the people we had lost. "Bella, before you left Edward came to me and ask me for something and I am know happy to give it to you." She let go of Carlisle's hand and pulled a small velvet box and she placed it in my hand, after she kissed two fingers and placed them gently against my belly. I looked down at the box and gingerly opened it.

Inside the box was a beautiful silver diamond Victorian style ring, I ran my finger over the delicate trinket. "Bella, you may be a Swan by name but you will all ways be our daughter, we consider you a Cullen." Carlisle said placing a fatherly hand on my shoulder. I took the ring out of the box and slide it on to my finger.

"Thank you mom, so much. I am so proud to be part of your family." I said as I pulled my mom into a hug. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder and also Esme's. I waved my hand signalled for everyone else to come and join in.

2 months later

"Bella, I need you to push for me ok." The doctor said as the pain radiated through my hold body. I had been in labour for just under 48 hours. Esme had been with me all the way and I knew that she was thinking the same thing as me. Edward should be here with me. Although if I was being honest I knew he was in the room watching over me and holding my hand, whispering woeds of love and encouragement to me.

"Bella, you are doing beautifully. Edward would be so proud of you." Esme said as she brushed hair out of my face.

30 minutes later my beautiful babies' cries pierced the air as they were laid on my chest. Myself and Esme were both in tears as we looked down at the two small people asleep and holding hands with each other.

Esme kissed my forehead as she stroked the thin wisp's of bronze hair on my son's head. "have you thought of any names for them yet?" she asked looking down at them both with such love in her eyes.

I nodded my head " Eliza Louise and Edward Anthony." I said as I watched fresh tears of happiness spring into her eyes.

"Thank you so much Bella." She said gently hugging me.

"Esme, you are more than welcome you are my family and I know that it would make Edward proud." I told her, now I was complete Edward was forever in my heart and my life for ever.

And at that moment I knew that I had survived for this very reason, and I would not break my promise to Edward that I would find happiness again.

"Edward, I love you and thank you for our babies." I whispers as I looked at my beautiful babies. "Thank you."

The end.


End file.
